


No Peace without a Fight

by slashficlover



Series: Bastans Universe [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Bottom McCoy, F/F, F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rated M, Top Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashficlover/pseuds/slashficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Four months have passed since Spock Prime’s James T. Kirk walked out of the Nexus onto New Vulcan. Starfleet is now having to figure out what to do with a second James T. Kirk. It is now time for McCoy and Scotty’s bonding. Betazed Ruling Council is now pushing for more control and someone is out for the former prisoners of the Excalbians, but who? Assassination attempts, weddings, bondings and the impending births of Jim’s and Spock’s sons. How else can this get crazier?  Have the scientists unlocked the key to further saving the Vulcan race with the information they were able to get on what was done to the Excalbians subjects? What to do when there is no peace without a fight? Stay tuned for more drama and romance. Rated M for sexy times. F/F, F/M & M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What to do with Kirk Prime?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Betad by Fairhaven74. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Sorry to post so late, but just got back the hospital. My mother was rushed back in. So posting my be sketchy for a while.
> 
> ***Note*** This is a continuation of Enemies at the Gates in the Bastans Universe. I have greatly played with the timeline on some events to have it fit, i.e. Alt Universe. So we are still in 2263, but it is now four months later. Time for babies. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated! Since I am playing with the timeline, wormholes were discovered prior to DS9, for all my fellow Trekkie fans!

** Chapter One **

It had been a whole two months since James T. Kirk arrived from the Nexus and the Admiralty still hadn’t figured out what to do about his presence. Even with multiple meetings on the matter, they were keeping it out of the media while they decided. Archer and Pike had decided to remain on New Vulcan to be closer to the situation and there for the weddings and bonds that were coming up. Pike in particular was excited about the impending arrival of Jim’s sons. Since the appearance of the Nexus, the Enterprise had been stationed at New Vulcan. Jim had been chomping at the bit to be sent out on missions but as he was getting closer to the birth of his children Spock was getting more protective of him. Jim basically couldn’t go anywhere without him there. He was spending more time with Spock Prime aka Selek and getting to know his alternate self. The first time they had met had been an experience. It had taken two weeks before James Kirk believed he wasn’t in the Nexus anymore and it was not a dream. Jim was happy to note that since James Kirk had arrived, Spock’s irrational jealousy of Selek had diminished. The two had become inseparable and were planning to have a formal bonding. He and James had bonded so much that he had taken to calling the older version of himself, Uncle Jimmy. Jim was getting frustrated with the Admiralties inability to make a decision. He knew in part it was because of Admiral Marcus and his new partner is stupidity, Admiral Jorge Hargrove. He was one of the survivors of the Kelvin incident and had go on up the ladder of Starfleet command after that. He had been an ensign then but worked his way up. Having gone the long route, he considered Jim Kirk an embarrassment to Starfleet as well. Didn’t matter that he risked his life twice to save Earth or that he had proven multiple times that he could do the job, he still felt that he got in by his father's name and sleeping his way to the top. When Spock had heard this, it was all Jim could do to keep his mate from heading back to earth and going ape on him. It had ended up with Jim using copious amounts of sex to calm him down. Jim smiled at the thrill his body still felt from that memory, he felt an answering smile from his mate through their bond.  
Jim sighed as he returned to the paperwork that he should have been focusing on, instead of going down memory lane. There were reports, requisitions and leave to approve and sign off on and he was not even halfway through the pile. He massaged the back of his neck to get the kink that had been forming there for the last two hours out. This was one of the things he hated about being a Captain, the paperwork. Oh, and those stupid parties that he had to go to. Functions that were a waste of time and all for him to stand there and look pretty for Starfleet. The poster boy for the Academy and all the good they do. He snorted, thirty years old and already a cynic. He felt the rush of amusement from his mate through their bond to his thoughts. He looked up when the door to his ready room opened and in walked Chris and Archer. Jim smirked, mom and dad as he liked to call them. It drove Chris nuts and Archer just laughed when he did it. He loved Chris as a father and since he was spending so much time now with Archer, coming to love him as a parent too. “Hey mom and dad, what can I do for you?”  
“Hey smartass. We wanted to talk to you about your idea of making James Kirk a distant relative. We were going through your family in Starfleet and we found that you had a cousin of your fathers that disappeared on a mission. We figured that we can use that as a cover. We were lucky enough that his name was Marcus James Kirk,” Archer said as he sat down and pulled Chris down with him. Jim raised an eyebrow at this bit of news.  
“Well, that is news to me. Guess my idea was a good one, right mom?”  
“Dammit, Jim. Why am I the mom?”  
“Because we all know that Archer is the dominant in your relationship and if anyone was the woman, it’d be you.”  
“Talking from experience?”  
“Yup, got the babies coming to prove it. Besides, it’s not bad being the submissive in the relationship. I’m still the Captain of the Enterprise and we have our boundaries. Anyway you both are equals in the Admiralty. Besides, I only do it to tease you,” Jim said to Chris with a soft smile.  
“I know, kid. Just leave off for a while. Okay?”  
“Yes, dad. I’ll call Archer father then.”  
Archer who had been trying to hold in his laughter over their conversation burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he had tears running down his cheeks. “You two are too much. Jimmy, don’t ever change.”  
“Okay, father.” He grinned at him.  
“Okay you two nuts, let's get this hammered out so that we can stop worrying about James Kirk from the Nexus and have him a returned lost survivor of a wormhole.”  
“Do you know which ship he would have been lost on and how would we explain one survivor and no others?” Jim asked.  
Jim laughed when he heard Archer grumble about smartass children and always having to make things difficult. Chris smirked at his lover and turned to Jim. “That is the rub, we are stuck on that point as we cannot just make something up. Nosey reporters like to go digging so we need to make sure we have a trail.”  
Jim tilted his head back and thought. He could tell Spock was listening to the entire conversation and asked him what he thought on the matter.  
‘It is a quandary, T’hy’la.’  
‘I suppose we can say that the wormhole spit him out in an escape pod.’  
‘That could work. It would only be the matter that he ended up on New Vulcan that we would need to figure how to explain.’  
‘We can say that a wormhole opened up in Vulcan space and then collapsed when his pod came through. It’s happened before if the mass is too big and the wormhole is unstable.’  
‘Indeed and since the Nexus generated enough energy to register both when it opened and when it closed, it will support what they are putting out.’  
‘Guess we figured it out for them. Better tell the dad’s about the plan.’  
‘Indeed, t'hy'la,” he said and closed down the connection.  
“So I talked to Spock and this is what we came up with. The wormhole spat him out in an escape pod. The wormhole opened up in Vulcan space and then collapsed when his pod came through. It’s happened before if the mass is too big and the wormhole is unstable. And since the Nexus generated enough energy to register both when it opened and when it closed, it will support our story.”  
“That could work and all we need to do is some tweaking of the records to show it as a wormhole and not the Nexus and we are all set. Do you mind that he is going to be listed as a cousin of your fathers?”  
“Nope, but you might want to talk to him as he might have to go by Marcus, since that was his first name.”  
“We will do that. It is not all that uncommon for people to go by a middle name. Especially if that person was named after another person in the family. The cousin of your father was Marcus James Kirk the third,” Archer said.  
“Yeah, I am sure he will use James. The third? Really?”  
“Yes,”  
“Pretentious much,” Jim said to them.  
Archer snorted. “Yeah, but long history of serving the Federation.”  
“I know,”  
“Don’t worry kid. We’ll handle this and get it to Starfleet so that he is safe and sound. Just make sure you rest up when you need to. I want my grandkids born healthy,” Archer said to him.  
“Yes, father. Now go and do that thing you do.”  
“Smartass,”  
“You know it.”  
“See you later, kid.” Chris gave him a quick hug and stood back.”  
“See you guys later,” Jim said as he got a hug from Archer. He smiled as they left. He liked that he had parents, even if he was thirty and no longer little to really enjoy it. He rubbed his belly, he couldn’t wait to meet his boys. He could no longer see his toes and he looked like he swallowed a planet, but he wouldn’t give up one minute of it. Bones had said it wouldn’t be much longer now. He sighed and went back to his paperwork, no rest for the wicked.

Vulcan translation:  
t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister


	2. Weddings and Illnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Scotty's wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Betad by Fairhaven74. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Sorry to post so late, but just got back the hospital. My mother was rushed back in. So posting my be sketchy for a while.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Note*** I just want to thank everyone who has been following this series and leaving such awesome feedback. My mother is back in the hospital so for a while I may not always post on the Monday/Wednesday/Friday schedule that I have been. I will try to keep up with the posting but the majority of my time will be split between work and her. Not to say that I won't post but it may drop down in frequency. This story may also be the last in the series, not saying forever but for now.

**Chapter Two** \- Weddings and Illnesses

 

The day of Scotty and McCoy’s wedding dawned bright and hot on New Vulcan. All the inhabitants of the Enterprise were very glad that it was not being held on the planet. Everyone was running around getting last minute preparations ready. Jim was dressed in his dress uniform that had been let out to accommodate his expanded waistline. He was honored to be performing their ceremony. He could feel a mild twinge in his back and knew that today was going to be one of those days, maybe he could get Spock to give him a massage later. He gathered his things and headed out to the mess hall that had been transformed by himself and his mate with the help of Uhura. Apparently she did not trust his taste in decorations. He rubbed his back again when he received another twinge. Man today was going to be long, he could see it now. He stopped at Uhura’s door and pressed the chime. It was a few minutes before she opened the door. His eyebrows rose when he saw how tired she looked. 

“Are you okay?”

“Fine, Jim. I think I picked up a bug. Once the wedding is over I plan to stop into sickbay and get checked out.”

“What do you mean a bug?”

“Just tired and nausea. Don’t worry. This day is going to go off without a hitch even if I have to hurt someone.”

“Well as long as it’s not me.” Jim smiled and squeezed her hand. “Come on gorgeous, let’s get this show on the road.”

She exited her quarters and they headed down the hall to the lift. “Do you have the vows they are using?”

“Yup and the blessing they want as well.”

“Let me see,” she said holding her hand out for the PADD. Jim handed it to her and she read through it. “These are beautiful.”

“I know, can’t wait.”

She laughed and they headed into the lift. Once the lift stopped Jim paused to rub his back again before they exited.

“Are you okay?”

“Just a backache from all this extra weight I’m hauling around. I’ll be fine.”

“Well, just rest once your job is over.”

“Spock has already informed me that once we are done with the wedding, we will make a brief stop into the reception and then to sickbay to make sure everything is okay.”

“Well, you can go with me. They have me singing a Celtic Blessing song that they want once the vows have been spoken. Once I am done, I plan to head down to sickbay myself.”

“I’ll speak to my mate and see if we can at least stay for the song. I love listening to you sing.”

“Thanks,” they headed into the mess hall and started on the last minute prep. Scotty was already there and looked nervous as hell. Jim had to admit that he looked amazing in his kilt and family tartan. He gave him a smile and a thumbs up as he set up his podium for the wedding. There was a little stool that had been placed there for him to sit on. He frowned, that was new. He rolled his eyes when he heard his mate tell him that he was going to use it or else. He knew what the or else would be. So with a resigned sigh he sat down on the stool behind the podium to wait for the wedding to commence.

Soon the music started and Scotty moved into position. In a weird twist, Bones had Spock walking him down the aisle as that was what Scotty wanted so Bones picked Spock to do it. Sammy was his man of honor where Scotty had Pike as his best man. Jim couldn’t believe that Scotty got Bones to have such a thing. He did not want to think on how he talked him into it. He brought his attention to the wedding when he heard the gasps the crew let out at the sight of Bones. There he was walking down the aisle on Spock’s arm all in white. He looked very handsome with his dark hair and eyes a contrast to the white. They stopped in front of Jim and Spock handed him off to his soon to be husband.

Jim cleared his throat and started the wedding, “ On This Day, stardate 2263.60. Who gives this bride away?”

Spock stepped forward, “I do.”

Jim nodded before he continued, “We are here today to witness and to celebrate the marriage of Commander Montgomery Scotty and Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy. More than just a ceremony, this is the most significant moment of celebration and personal commitment. Let us join in their understanding that at this moment we hold in our hands the past and the future of man, the loveliness and responsibility of the human person. Marriage is not entered into lightly. We are concerned with more than just romance. It is something quite different from temporary relationships, which reach a peak quickly, then just as quickly subside. Marriage should be entered into reverently, or it is no marriage at all. Each marriage is unique and the relationships of the partners differ according to individual needs. But in any marriage, each of the individuals should find new strengths and capacities. Leonard and Montgomery have resolved that they will come closer to the fulfillment of their goals by a marriage to each other. We bless them with a traditional blessing of the Celtic people:

 

_ May God be with you and bless you. _

_ May you see your children's children. _

_ May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings, _

_ May you know nothing but happiness. _

_ From this day forward. _

 

This ceremony will not unite you in marriage; only the two of you can do that. If the relationship between two people, which is symbolized in our culture by the state of marriage, does not already exist between you, this ceremony will not create that relationship. The bond uniting you is the entire meaning. This ceremony is simply the public announcement of the existence of that bond. A good marriage is very many things; a good marriage is also a relationship of love. Essentially, to be in love means to have a deep sense of identification with another person. It is to live in the life of that person, feeling his or her joys and sorrows as if they were your own. And, when two people are truly in love, each is concerned with helping the other become what he or she ought to be. They want to nourish the best qualities, they want to develop what is good. There should be a sharing of your lives; your lives should be a life together, there should also be spaces in your togetherness. Allow each other room and privacy to be individuals, with hearts and minds of your own. For only by being a whole person, can you have something to give to the person that you love. Each of you should keep the freedom of spirit that brought you to stand here today.

It is our hope that your marriage will give you the strength and commitment to face all of life's adversities. Equally important, let us hope that it will enhance your sensitivity to all that is wondrous and beautiful. Your home should be a place to share the joys of life. Your home should also be a place where the pain and tragedies of life can be overcome. We hope that you will find there, a deep sense of security; security that comes as each of you learn to understand, to accept, and to forgive the other person, and as each of you learn to understand, accept, and to forgive yourselves as well. Montgomery, take this ring and place it upon Leonard’s finger and recite your vows.”

Scotty took the ring and slid it onto Bones finger and in a rough voice recited his vows to his soon to be husband,”  Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done. You cannon possess me for I belong to myself but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give you cannon command me, for I am a free person but I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”

Jim turned to Bones, “Leonard, take this ring and place it upon Montgomery’s finger and recite your vows.”

Leonard took the ring from Jim and holding Scotty’s hand in a firm and sure grip, slid the ring on his finger as he said his vows, “ Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done. You cannon possess me for I belong to myself but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give you cannon command me, for I am a free person but I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”

“So by the power invested in me by Starfleet, I now introduce you to Commander Scott and Doctor McCoy-Scott. What has been sewn together by love, let no one tear asunder. Now go ahead and kiss your husband.”

Scotty grinned as he grabbed Bones and kissed him in front of all their friends and family as Uhura sang the song for them:

 

_ There they stand, hand in hand, and exchange wedding bands. _

_ Today is the day of all their dreams and plans. _

_ And all of their loved ones are here to say, _

_ God bless this couple who marry today. _

_ In good times and bad times, in sickness and health, _

_ May they know that riches aren't needed for wealth. _

_ Help them face problems they'll meet on their way -- _

_ God bless this couple who marry today. _

_ May they find peace of mind comes to all who are kind, _

_ May the rough times ahead become triumphs in time, _

_ May their children be happy each day -- _

_ God bless this family who started today. _

_ As they go, may they know every love that was shown, _

_ And as life it gets shorter may their feelings grow. _

_ Wherever they travel, wherever they stay, _

_ God bless this couple who marry today. _

 

Everyone stood and clapped for the new couple. The Vulcans that came to the wedding as well stood with everyone but remained reserved as was their way. Jim smiled and clapped along with everyone else for the two men. Suddenly he bent over clutching his stomach as a crashing pain ripped through him. Before he could catch his breathe, he felt fluid rush from him. He looked down in shock at the puddle on the floor at his feet. “Spock,” he gasped out as his mate ran to him and held him as another pain ripped through him.

He looked up at his mate in pain, “I think the babies are coming.”


	3. New Generation Welcomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Betad by Fairhaven74. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Sorry to post so late, but just got back the hospital. My mother was rushed back in. So posting my be sketchy for a while.

**Chapter Three** \- New Generation Welcomed

 

Bones swung around at the sound of Jim’s pained gasps. “Jim, what the hell is wrong?” He said hurrying over to his friend.

“Bones, I’m sorry. I think the babies are coming. I think my water broke,” he said gesturing down at the fluid on the floor.

“Dammit, well I guess today is going to be a really special day. You’ll have two things to remember. My wedding anniversary and the babies’ birthdays. Come on Jimbo, let’s get you to sickbay. Montgomery, can you grab M’Benga and meet us in sickbay?”

“Aye, luv. On me way.” Scotty hurried over to M’Benga as Bones led them from the room. Jim could see Amanda and Sarek along with Selek detach themselves from the other Vulcans and follow them out.

“Jim, what’s wrong? Are the babies coming?” Amanda asked as she hurried over to them as they continued on down the hall.

“Yeah, mom. Think so. My water broke, so I apologize now to whoever cleans it up.”

“Oh, Jim. Only you would think of something like that.” Amanda laughed as they made it into sickbay. Jim smiled tightly at her through the contractions. He knew now that the twinges were signaling that his babies were coming. He was grateful that they made it through the wedding itself. 

Spock kissed his temple and rubbed his back as they made it to a biobed. He helped him onto it. He propped a pillow behind him and helped him to lean back onto it.

“Alright kids, let’s get you changed Jim. I pulled the privacy screen up for you. Spock, here are the clothes he needs to change into and here is the sheet to put over him.” He handed everything to Spock then activated the screen and left them alone.

Spock helped him change and covered him. The contractions were coming quicker and were more intense. He could tell that Spock was trying to block some of the pain for him. He pressed his hand to Spock’s cheek.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you as well, my mate.”

“Forgive me now for anything I may say during the labor. I don't mean it.”

“I understand my mate. I will be here and so will our parents.”

“Yeah, not sure if Chris and Jon followed.”

“Oh they’re here,” Bones said as he and M’Benga came back in. “Seems we have a full house. I sent Montgomery back to let them know what is going on. Uhura is here as well. Carol is checking her over now.” He shook his head at the amount of people that came for the birth of the babies. He bent down and pulled out the stirrups and placed Jim’s feet and legs in them. He then lifted the sheet enough that he could see what he was doing. M’Benga got the hypos and other instruments ready. “Well, Jimbo. It seems that you are almost ready. Another couple of centimeters and you will be fully dilated. Keep breathing and don’t push yet.”

Jim clenched his teeth and groaned as the feeling of wanting to push came. He panted and gripped Spock’s hand to try and ground himself from the pain.

“Soon,  **T’hy’la** . Soon you can push and our kits will be here.”

“I need to push.”

“I know but you must wait. You will hurt yourself and the kits if you do it too soon.”

“This is all your fault. You and those damn barbs. Why couldn’t you keep them to yourself? Ahh!” He screamed as a strong contraction hit, they were right on top of each other now and he could barely catch his breathe. He continued to squeeze Spock’s hand. He knew that he could feel his pain and was grateful that he still didn’t relinquish his hand even though he knew it was overwhelming him. He continued panting and screaming as the contractions built in strength and length.

“Alright, Jim you can push now.”

He screamed as he pushed as he held onto his knees. He flopped back as the contraction eased up. He could feel the baby in the birth canal. Soon he kept thinking but another voice whispered in the back of his mind that he had twins. He would have to go through this for the second kit. He groaned as he felt the need to push again. He pushed at the next contraction hit, “I don’t know how the hell Suran and Korath did this. You won’t touch me again for a long time, you hear me Spock!” He cried out as he bore down again.

“You’re almost there, Jim. I see the head.” Bones wiped away some of the fluid so he could see better. “Alright, now push.”

“I am pushing you asshole. What the fuck do you think I have been doing this whole time!” He grit his teeth and pushed again. Suddenly he felt the release of pressure and the baby slipped from him.

“Here is your first son,” Bones cried out as he caught the baby.

Jim slumped panting, “Is he okay? I don’t hear him?”

“He’s fine, Jim.” Suddenly the sound of the baby crying reached them. Jim felt tears gathering in his eyes at the sound of that warbling little cry.

“He is beautiful,  **T’hy’la** as are you.” He leaned down and kissed him. Jim could see tears glittering in his eyes that he wouldn’t shed.

Bones handed the baby to M’Benga who checked him over. “True to his Vulcan heritage. He is fine Captain.”

Jim smiled to hear he was okay. Suddenly another contraction hit and he knew that his kits brother was on his way. This time it felt easier, probably as he was already stretch from the first one. With a few pushes he again felt the glorious release and the baby slipped from his body into the world.

“Another little hobgoblin, Jim.” Bones cleaned his airways and the baby started to cry. He handed the baby to M’Benga and started cleaning Jim up. He ran the regenerator over the tears and healed the muscles that had strained.

M’Benga wrapped the two boys in soft blue blankets and brought them over to Spock and Jim. They each took a baby and smiled. Looking at their sons, they both fell in love irrevocably. Jim brushed his thumb over the cheek of the one he held as he breathed in his scent. He held his arm out for the other child and Spock placed him in his arms as well. He breathed in his other sons scent and something in him settled. They turned their faces to his chest and started to root around. Spock reached over and pulled down the top of his gown, each boy latched onto a teat that was near him when it was revealed. As each suck pulled the milk from his breast, Jim felt a sense of rightness and peace. These were his kits and he was taking care of them. He looked up at his mate and smiled. Spock leaned down and kissed him deeply, “Thank you my mate. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied.

Bones and M’Benga quietly left the little family alone to bond and went out to tell everyone the good news. They went out and there before them was a slew of people. Merrok, his mate and their children; Pike and Archer; Kor, his mate and their children; Uhura; Carol and Christine and of course Spock’s parents along with Selek. “Well folks. I will end the suspense. After a mere two hours of labor, which I think is a record, at 0200 on 2263.60 Jim gave birth to twin boys. Both are Vulcan genes dominant and are six pounds eight ounces and twenty inches long.” As soon as he finished, cheers broke out amongst those present and Bones was stunned to witness both Sarek and Selek actually smile. He looked up as Omal entered sickbay and walked over to Uhura.

“Nyota, are you well? How is Jim?”

“They are fine Omal. He delivered both boys safely. I am fine too. I hope you can set up our wedding sooner?”

“Why my love?”

“Because I want to be married to you before I have your baby.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.” She laughed as he swept her up into his arms and kissed her all over her face.

“Well today is a great day. Doctor McCoy-Scott and Commander Scott married, Jim and Spock had the twins and now I find I am to be a father.”

A great day indeed thought Bones as his husband came over and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. He watched as M’Benga lead Sarek, Amanda and Selek into see Spock, Jim and the boys. It was definitely a great day.

 

**Vulcan translation:**

**t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister**


	4. Sweet Pavel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** I know that I was going to have them in the last two stories, but that did not work out as the stories decided to go their own way. So here is some nice sweet and smutty Chulu action. Forgive me now for the way he talks. Not good figuring out how to do that accent.
> 
> ****Note2**** This is again beta'd by the lovely Fairhaven74 who without, I would only be mediocre.

**Chapter Four** \- Sweet Pavel

“Hikaru?”

“Yes, Pav?”

“Do you vhink ze Keptin will ve okay?” He snuggled up closer to Sulu in their hiding spot. They decided to hide as some of the woman kept bothering them to dance, even though they were repeatedly told they were not interested.

“Yeah, babe. He’s in labor and Doctor McCoy will take care of him.”

“Goot, how did ze Keptin get pregnant?” He asked with, what Hikaru thought, was a cute frown.

“No idea, we can thank the Excalbians for that,” he whispered in his lover's ear.

Chekov shivered at the feel of his lover’s breath ghosting over his ear, “Vish ve had one.”

“Well, unless you have parts I don’t know about,” he said smirking.

“No, you’ve seen me naked,” he said pouting.

“How ‘bout we go and practice for making one,” he licked Chekov’s neck before he nipped his earlobe.

“Yes…” he trailed off.

Sulu grabbed his hand and dragged him from the mess to head to his quarters. He was going to submit paperwork for a change of relationship status so they could share quarters. But that would have to wait.

They hurried along the quiet corridors; everyone was still at the reception or with the Captain as he gave birth. Sulu held his lover's hand the whole way to his quarters. Oh, how he loved his Pavel. Ever since that day he first saw him at the academy. Sweet, sweet Pavel. Once they reached Sulu’s quarters, they hurried in and headed right for his sleeping area. They stood before the bed and started kissing. They shared soft kisses and gentle caresses as they undressed. The kisses started to become more passionate and the caresses firmer, bolder as they finished undressing. They fell back onto the bed, lips still locked together and arms wrapped tightly around each other.

 

***LEMON***

Sulu leaned up and looked down at Pavel. His face all flushed lips rosy red and panting for air. Sulu thought he was the most beautiful man in all the known and unknown universes. Pavel looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. “I love you, Hikaru,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Pavel,” he breathed back. Sulu leaned back down to those delicious lips again. He thought he tasted sweeter than any confection and just as addicting as wine. He smiled against Pavel’s lips as he mewled into his mouth. Sulu’s hands started to wonder all over his body. He first smoothed his hands down Pavel’s shoulders to his chest. He found Pav’s nubs already hard with arousal. He decided to play with them. He pinched, rubbed and flicked them until they stood out further and were a deep red. Sulu lifted his head and looked in satisfaction at the dazed look on his sweet Pavel’s face. He then looked at those sweet nubs, Sulu licked his lips and decided he wanted to taste.

He leaned down to the first nub and flicked out his tongue. He rubbed over and got it nice and wet before he blew cool air on. He smirked to see it tighten more and Pavel’s back arched as he let out a deep moan at the sensation. He wrapped his lips on the nub and sucked hard. Pavel cried out again and arched his back, wanting more of the glorious feeling. Sulu felt Pavel’s cock jump against him as he continued to lavish torture on the nipple before moving to the other and doing the same thing. He could feel his pre-cum as it smeared on his thigh every time Pavel moved. His mouth watered for a taste. No matter how many times they made love, he never got enough of Pavel. His so soft skin, his sweet cries and his taste. His taste always drove him mad, but the feel of his tight ass clasping him so sweetly always drove him completely over the edge. If only this practice as he called it, did lead to them having children. He could picture them in his mind's eyes as he kissed his way down to Pavel’s leaking erection. He loved the thought of his baby all round with their children, little versions of them running around the Enterprise; even graduating from the Academy.

He ran his tongue up the thick vein on Pav’s cock to his flushed head. He licked the pre-cum that was clinging to it. He moaned at the taste, so sweet with a hint of bitterness. It was so good. He decided not to tease and just wrapped his lips around the head of Pavel’s cock and sucked. He moaned as more of his essence poured from him. Pavel jerked and cried out at the vibrations that Sulu’s moan made. He grabbed his hair and tried to pull him up; he was so close to the edge and did not want to come until Hikaru was inside him. So deep inside him that he would always feel him. “Hikaru...s...stop. G...g...gonna...nngh!” He cried out as he ejaculated into Sulu’s mouth and he slurped and sucked everything he had to give down.

Pavel slumped boneless back onto the bed. He barely twitched as Sulu started to prep him. He moaned as he felt Sulu stretch him, he loved how he felt inside him. Even though he was not very tall, Sulu had a very impressive cock. So wide and long and it hit him in all the right places. First one finger, then two, then three and finally four fingers were moving inside him; stretching him and causing a pleasurable burn. “Hikaru...please.”

“Please, Pav? Please what?” he smirked as he rubbed over Pavel’s prostate causing the other man to jerk his hips down on his fingers and cry out.

“Please,” he sobbed out, “inside me. Please, I need you.”

***END LEMON***

 

“Zo goot…” he mumbled.

Sulu brushed a kiss across his lover’s forehead. “I know. Each time with you is so good,” he said sincerely.

“I love you,” he said as he started to fall asleep.

“I love you too, Pav,” Sulu said as his lover drifted off with a smile on his face. Sulu got up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. He cleaned them up before crawling back into bed next to his baby. He laid a hand on Pav’s stomach, oh how he wished they could have kids. He drifted off to sleep with visions of them and their children dancing through his mind. He smiled and snuggled closer to the man he loved.


	5. Bindings and Namings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** As always beta'd by Fairhaven74. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> ***Note*** I made up what I wanted this to be. There is really no information on their religion other than they worship four deities, so I used a wiccan naming ceremony. Thought is was appropriate. Forgive me if it offends, but I thought that since I have a Betazoid leading the ceremony that a Christian ceremony wouldn’t work. Also the bondings won’t have much to them as I am more focusing on the rest of the story.

**Chapter Five** \- Bondings and Namings

Two weeks later and Spock, Jim and the babies were on New Vulcan for Selek and Jamie’s, as James T. Kirk Prime decided to call himself, bonding. Merrok and Kor along with their families were there as well. T’Pau was presiding over the bonding and Jim and Spock stood up for their counter parts. The grooms were dressed in traditional wedding robes. T’Pau spoke the traditional words for their bonding and then placed her hand on each of them to perform the meld that will complete the marriage bond.   
Once the bonding was finished they all retired to Sarek’s house for a meal while the newly bonded couple departed for seclusion. Amanda spent a great deal of the time cooing over her new grandsons and Sarek cooed over them as well, but in a very Vulcan fashion. They discussed how the research on what was done to the six of them was going and learned that they were close to a breakthrough. The study, the Vulcan’s felt, would go a long way toward helping to save them as a people. Once they had finished the meal, Spock and Jim took the kids and visited his brother and his family. His nephews all fought over who was going to hold who first.   
They laughed at the children as they discussed the naming ceremony that was to take place in a week when the members of the Ruling Council came for his wedding to Spock and Omal’s to Uhura. Jim was not looking forward to the wedding ceremony even though they could wear robes, the robes had to be shear and he did not want anyone seeing him or his mate without garments on. Such was the price of being part Betazed. He did have to speak to Omal about his wedding to Uhura as they planned to incorporate both cultures in the wedding with one of the Ruling Council members officiating. They called the evening to a close when the children started to fall asleep on their parents. Jim, Spock and the boys beamed back to the Enterprise and settled in for the night. After the kids were settled, Jim and Spock gave each other a kiss before settling down to what rest they could get before the boys woke them for feedings.

**********

A week later had Spock and Jim in the transporter room ready to greet three of the Ruling Council members that were there for the weddings and naming ceremony. Jim was restless, he knew that it was necessary to deal with them as they now claimed Spock and him as Betazed as well, but he really just wanted to be away on a mission. Unfortunately that was not possible as Starfleet was using his maternity leave as a way to garner more positive press and leave him on New Vulcan to deal with everything. He sighed and signaled the ensign to beam them over. Three forms arrived on the platform and he bowed to them in greeting. “Council members Itaada, Ogari and Etrim, welcome aboard the Enterprise. I am Captain Kirk and this is my First Officer, Commander Spock.”  
“Greetings, Captain and Commander. Thank you for allowing us this visit. We appreciate this chance to be a part of the ceremony for the children and to allow us to perform your wedding ceremony along with Ambassador Nexi’s,” Councilman Ograi said to them.  
“The ceremony will be in two days, Council members. We will be honored if you would consent to perform the ceremony,” Spock said.  
“I would be honored,’ Ograi said.  
“If someone would be so kind as to show us where we are to stay?” Itaada asked.  
“Of course, if you will follow the ensign, they will show you to your rooms. We have assigned staff to you. Please let myself or Commander Spock know if you need anything.”  
“Thank you, Captain.” The three turned and followed the ensign from the room.  
“Is it me or did something feel off about two of them?”  
“No T’hy’la. I felt it as well.”  
“We’ll just have to get all these ceremonies over with and get them on their way as soon as possible.”  
“Indeed.”

*********

The day of the naming ceremony for the two boys came all too swiftly. All their friends and family were on board the Enterprise and anticipation filled the air. With Council member Ograi performing the ceremony, they had asked Selek and Jamie to be the godparents. Jim had talked it over with his brother and explained why. Sam had understood and let him know that he was alright with it. He had three children already and Aurelian had let him know that number four was on the way, so he knew that it would be too much. Everyone was all settled into the mess hall that Uhura had decorated for the occasion. Everyone involved was dressed for the ceremony. Ograi stood up and the ceremony began.  
“We gather today to bless these children, a new life that has become part of our world. We gather today to name these children. To call a thing by name is to give it power, and so today we shall give these children a gift. We will welcome them into our hearts and lives and bless them with a name of their own.”  
Jim stepped forward and spoke, “To be a parent is to love and nurture, to lead a child to be a good person. It is to guide them along the right path and to both teach them and learn from them. It is to rein them in, and to give them wings. It is to smile at their joy, and weep at their pain. It is to walk beside them, and then one day allow them to walk alone. To be a parent is a great gift we have given ourselves. And the greatest responsibility we shall ever have.”  
Ograi then turn to the appointed godparents of the children, and asked, “You stand beside us, for the love of these children. Will you tell the gods who you are?”  
Both Selek and Jamie responded at the same time, “We are Selek and Marcus James Kirk III, chosen to be Guardians for these children.”  
Ograi spoke again, “Do you know what it is to be a child's Guardian?”  
They again responded at the same time, “It is to love and nurture, to show guidance and counsel. It is to help the child make choices should they need assistance. It is to be a second Sa’mehk and Ko’mehk and to be there when called upon.”   
Ograi then placed the two babies on the table that had been set up for the ceremony. He then took some oil and traced and symbol on their foreheads, reciting, “May the gods keep these children pure and perfect, and let anything that is negative stay far beyond their world. May you always have good fortune, may you always have good health, may you always be joyful, and may you always have love in your heart.” He then used the oil to place a symbol on their chests and then recited,”You are known to the gods and to us as Grayson Spock-Kirk and Sarek Spock-Kirk.  
These are your names, and they are powerful. Bear your names with honor, and may the gods bless you on this and every day. I honor you, Grayson and Sarek Spock-Kirk.” Ograi then lifted a ceremonial cup to pass around, Jim and Spock picked up the children and walked around presenting them to the guests. Each one placed a kiss on their cheeks and offered well wishes and blessings.  
Ograi spoke the last verse to finish the ceremony as the cup reached the godparents and they took a sip each, “Welcome, Grayson and Sarek, to our family and to our hearts. Your parents love you, and we thank them for giving you the gift of life. We ask the Gods to watch over you, Grayson and Sarek, and over your Sa'mehk and Ko’mehk, and we wish your family love and light.”  
He took the cup back from Selek and Jamie and took a sip. He placed it on the table before him and bowed over it. With the ceremony finished and the children officially named, the guests broke up into groups to wish the new parents and godparents well. Jim smiled as he talked to his friends and family, one down and five more to go before he can get rid of the Council members. He grinned when Spock quirked a brow at his thoughts.

Vulcan translation:  
t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister  
Sa’mekh - father  
Ko’mekh - mother


	6. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Once again, beta'd by the fabulous Fairhaven74. Any remaining screw-ups are all mine!

**Chapter Six** \- Here we go again

 

Jim jerked awake to the sound of the ship's alarms going off. He looked over to see Spock already getting dressed and he reached for his clothes. Once they had their clothes on, Spock grabbed the boys and went down to Omal and Uhura’s quarters while Jim headed to the bridge. Omal answered the door and took the boys and then Spock headed up to the bridge to assist his mate. 

While Spock was handing the boys to Omal, Jim had made it to the bridge in record time. “Report!” he snapped as he slid into his seat. 

“It seems that we have an intruder on the ship. They were able to beam aboard and security is looking for them now, sir.” Sulu continued working on his station as he reported what he knew so far.

Jim looked up when the lift doors opened and his mate stepped out. He headed to his station and started checking his consol. Jim sighed knowing that the boys would be safe with Omal. “How the hell were they able to beam aboard?” Jim clenched his fists in anger. He could feel the anxiety from his crew and the anger and protective rage from his mate. He breathed through his nose so he didn’t lash out mentally and emotionally.

Scotty came onto the bridge and headed over to Jim, “Capt’n.”

“Scotty, any word on how they got aboard?”

“Aye, the cheeky buggers were able to lock onto the signal tha’ tha transporters emit and beam in tha’ away.”

“We’ll have to let Starfleet know for future reference and find a way to block that from happening again.” Jim ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Suddenly he felt Merrok’s mind brush against his.  _ ‘Merrok?’ _

_ ‘Jim, we captured two Orions that tried to break into our homes. It seems that they were sent here to assassinate us.’ _

_ ‘Then that could be who is onboard the Enterprise. Are they still alive?’ _

_ ‘Yes, Jim. My mate and Kor’s reminded us that we needed information from them and to do that, would require them to be alive.’  _

Jim snickered at the put upon tone in his mental voice. He looked at his mate and saw him raise a brow at what he saw in his mind.

_ ‘Yes,  _ **_T’hy’la_ ** _ , we are protective and possessive bastards.’ _

_ ‘I know love. Merrok, was anyone hurt?’ _

_ ‘Other than the Orion’s, no. Your brother has treated them and they are locked away in the healer’s center. T’Pau said that we are not to go near them. She did want me to let you know that if Archer and Pike would be so kind as to interrogate them, their assistance would be helpful.’ _

_ ‘I will let them know.’ _

_ ‘Jim, you and Spock will have to scan mentally as well. They were wearing some sort of device that blocked the scanners from detecting them. If it had not been for Kor and I sensing them mentally they may have succeeded and escaped.’ _

_ ‘I will take care of the scan then,  _ **_T’hy’la_ ** _.’ _

_ ‘Thank you, Spock. Thank you, Merrok. I will have Scotty look into the device when we get our hands on the Orion that got on board.’ _

_ ‘Good luck, Jim. Let Kor or I know if you need us.’ _

_ ‘We will.’ _ Jim brought his attention back to Scotty who was still standing next to him. “Merrok told me that the infiltrator is wearing some sort of device that blocks from being found on scans.”

“Like a cloakin’ device?”

“Pretty much. The two they caught on New Vulcan were Orions. So we are going to have a guest in the brig when we locate him. Spock's looking for him mentally.”

“I have located them, Captain. Deck 5 section B.”

“Uhura, direct security to Deck 5 section B.”

“Capt’n if I may?”

“Yes, Scotty?”

“I think I can send out a signal to scramble the device.”

“Do it.”

Scotty walked over to the station they have for him on the bridge and got to work. Within a few minutes he gave a nod to show that he had it and sent out the signal. 

Uhura sat up straighter in her chair when she received word that security had caught the intruders. “Captain, security have caught the intruders and are now taking them to the brig. Admirals Archer and Pike are with them.”

“Good, please relay to New Vulcan that we have caught two more and will send down security to bring their prisoners up.”

“Yes, sir.” She turned and relayed the message.

Jim sighed and leaned back in his seat. He relayed the information to Merrok over the link that they all seemed to share. This was going to be a long day.

 

**********

 

Merrok sighed in relief when he received word from Jim that they had caught the two who had infiltrated the Enterprise. He looked over at his mate who was breast feeding D’Nal. It was hard to believe that he and his brother, Lhaerrh, were already three months. He closed his eyes at the thought of what almost happened. If he and Kor weren’t in the habit of even in their sleep of always mentally scanning their surroundings, they all might have died. He looked down at Lhaerrh who had already been fed and was nestled in his arms. Such an innocent and he could have lost him. The primitive part of him was howling for blood. He wanted to go where the two Orion would be murderers were being held and rip them apart. He could feel the pain and rage rolling off of Kor, the need to protect their submissives and their kits. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Korath cuddled closer to him as he fed D’Nal and leaned his head on his shoulder. Merrok laid his head atop of Korath’s.

“It is alright, my dominant. We are safe and so is Spock, Jim and their kits.”

“I know, my love. That was too close for comfort. I wish to go to them and rip them apart mentally and physically.”

Korath put D’Nal against his shoulder and burped him. He then stood up and placed him in the crib. He then took Lhaerrh and put him in the crib with his brother. Through trial and error they learned that the boys slept better when they shared a crib. It was a week of almost no sleep before they figured that out. He walked over and sat down in Merrok’s lap. He leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Merrok brought his arms up and wrapped them around his waist. Leaning in, he deepened the kiss. He  tilt his head upward for easier access and melted into him.  Korath moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Merrok’s neck. He dropped his hands down and squeezed his submissive's ass cheeks. Korath moaned deep in his throat and ground his erection against Merrok’s.

 

***LEMON***

_ ‘Merrok,”  _ he moaned again as Merrok slid his hands inside the back of his sleep pants. Holding onto those luscious taut cheeks, Merrok rolled them over until he was laying pressed groin to groin with his mate. They both moaned at the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. Korath mewled when Merrok pressed his cock against his and rubbed side to side and up and down. He moved his hand and lifted himself off his mate and pulled down Korath’s sleep pants and then his own. He then wrapped his hand around his mate’s cock, gripping it securely and causing Korath to writhe in pleasure.  A whine escaped when he started to move his fist up and down, and Merrok smiled down at his sexy submissive. He breathed deeply and could smell the scent of his mate's body getting ready for him. 

He released the pretty cock and moved his hand down to the sweet glistening hole. Merrok licked his lips at the site of that little rosette and then slipped in a finger up to the second knuckle easily, making Korath jerk and cry out in need. Korath moaned and pressed his ass back as Merrok worked another finger in. Korath moved his hand from where he was gripping onto his mates shoulder and grabbed his large leaking erection. Merrok moaned at the feel of his mate’s hand on him before he slipped another finger in, making him arch his back and cry out in pleasure. He grinned with relish at the way it made his beautiful mate clench around him, and he started to finger his mate, thrusting in and out and crooking his fingers to brush along his sensitive spot. At this point Korath was babbling both verbally and mentally, all breathless and full of praise and demands, and Merrok stopped to admire his own handiwork. 

Korath’s eyes were glassy, his lips bruised from when he had been trying to hold back his whimpers. He's rock hard, Merrok withdrew his hand and using Korath's own slick to make the slide more enjoyable as he started to bring him off. Korath threw his head back as he started to cum, shaking and crying out in ecstasy. Merrok leaned down to capture his mate's screams into his mouth as he lined his cock up and thrust deep into the clenching hole. He doesn't move as he waits for Korath to get used to his length now deeply embedded inside of him, the barbs gripping the walls tightly.  

Korath’s eyes roll back in his head and he whimpered into Merrok’s mouth, his hole clenching uselessly as he slowly came down from his high of an orgasm. Merrok leaned back and slammed into him. He lifted his legs, making the penetration even deeper and he growls at the pleasure of his mate gripping his cock tightly. He’s warm, tight, and outright delicious with the way he's writhing under him in pleasure and he feels like he's losing control. He pulled back and slammed back again and started to pick up speed. He can feel his mate starting to get hard again as he continuously pegs his sweet spot. Merrok threw back his head and cries out as Korath orgasmed again and clamped down tight on his thrusting cock.  

His cum continues to spurt into his mate, thick, white, and searing hot, Korath grip tightly at Merrok's shoulders, whimpering as his body tries its best to accommodate the copious amounts of cum being pumped into him. 

***END LEMON***

 

An hour later, Korath dozing off and Merrok feeling lightheaded with the amount of cum that he's pumped into his mate, his cock softens and his barbs release from his mates channel. He draws out and a bit of cum intermixed with his slick pours out as well. He kisses Korath’s lacks lips and gets up to get a cloth to clean themselves up with. Once done, he lays back down and the two drift in a haze until the boys wake them up for another feeding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan translation:  
> t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister


	7. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Beta'd by Fairhaven74, remaining mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Seven** \- Revelations

 

Archer and Pike beamed back aboard the Enterprise with the Orions that were caught on New Vulcan. They and Giotto, along with another from security beamed back to the ship with the prisoners to be met by eight more security crew members. The three men felt that they couldn’t over do it as these men would have killed the newly created Bastans and their offspring. Not forgetting that two of those Bastans were the Captain and First Officer of the Enterprise. Archer and Pike were livid over the matter that they were able to make it onto the ship in the first place. If they hadn’t already figured out how they achieved it then they would have been busting heads finding out who helped them. They all headed down to a lift and headed to the brig. When they arrived they lead the prisoners to the cell that already held the Orions caught on board.

“Well, gentlemen. Welcome to your new home until this matter is resolved and then you will be sent to a prison planet.”

“What can you do Starfleet? You try us and send us to a Federation prison. That will be far less painful than what would happen to us if we betray our employer. So go ahead, try us and be done with it.”

Giotto, Pike and Archer frowned at these words. So whoever hired them was willing to kill them, even in Starfleet custody, to keep them quiet. Coupled with the technology they had on them, than it could only be the Romulans. The device was similar to the cloaking devices that they used on their ships. This was worrisome. If they started using these devices regularly, then they would be able to assassinate anyone or get anywhere. Archer rubbed his forehead trying to stave off the impending headache. They were going to have to deal with Marcus. They were going to have to have a conference with the others on this matter. He gestured the others to follow him out of the brig.

“Well this is a fine kettle of fish we’re in,” Archer groused.

“If they have portable cloaking devices this is going to be a problem,” Pike said to them.

“Sir, if I may?”

“Yes, Giotto.”

“We have the devices that they had on them. We can have Commander Scott look at them. He figured out a way to scramble them. You can have him look at them and he could crack them. This might help with the rest of their cloaking technology.”

“Good idea, Lieutenant Commander. Take the devices to Commander Scott and let him know that we need him on them ASAP,” Archer told him.

“Yes, sir,” Giotto saluted and headed away with the rest of the security.

“Fuck me this is going to be a shitstorm,” Pike let out a frustrated sigh.

Archer smirked, “I’ll fuck you after the call. I’ll need that sweet ass to calm myself after dealing with Alexander,” he said.

Pike blushed at his words, “Jonathan,” he hissed.

He snorted, “Come on let's get back to our quarters have Lieutenant Uhura put the call through.” Pike sighed and followed Archer back to their quarters. Jim was right, he so was the woman in their relationship.

 

**********

 

After they had Uhura put in the call, they sat down and waited for the Admiralty to call back. It would be a while as they had to get everyone together. Archer smirked as he knew that Alexander had figured out that he and Chris were together. The faces he made when he had to talk to them were hilarious. All he could think was the man needed to get laid, though they would have to pull the stick out of his ass first. He sat up straight when he heard the comm beep for the incoming call. Pike smiled when Margaret Blackwell's face was the first to be seen on the screen.

“Margaret, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, Chris. How goes it with you and Jonathan? What is so important that we have an emergency meeting with all of us?”

“Let’s wait until everyone is ready.”

Once they could see that everyone was in the room, Pike was pleased to note that Hargrove was not there. Wonder where the new homophobe was, he thought. Archer launched into the explanation on why they were all called together.

“Well, some Orion's decided to play assassins. They were apprehended but what we found on them was concerning.”

“Who were they trying to kill?” Admiral Berman asked.

“They tried to assassinate the two Romulans and their families as well as managing to get aboard the Enterprise for the Captain and Commander. We are assuming as they were apprehended on their way to their quarters.”

“Who cares,” Admiral Marcus sneered. “It’s not like those freaks are necessary. We all know that Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are only...”

“Admiral Marcus!” Admiral Whatley cut him off. “Please control yourself. If you continue in that vein you will be brought up on charges.”

Marcus settled back in his seat to sulk. If frustrated him to no end that they allowed those two to keep their command. They weren’t even considered human or a Vulcan hybrid anymore. They were freaks and no one saw anything wrong with letting them stay in Starfleet. He was still angry for the things that Komack had said about his daughter and not getting the job done when he tried to remove them. They were a danger. How did they know that they were still loyal. They were a whole new species now!

“What was found on them, gentlemen?” Admiral Barrett asked them. He could tell by their faces that it would not be good news. He also wanted to distract them from Marcus so there was no fighting between them. He knew how they felt about Jim and Spock.

“We found cloaking devices on them. We believe they are working with the Romulans on this. We know that when they were all rescued from Excalbia they had a run in with the Romulans that were there to rescue their command team as well.”

“We read the reports on the confrontation; do you think it was them behind it?” Admiral Nogura asked them.

“We believe so. They tried to kill them at that time due to their refusal to go back to the Star Empire and to leave their mates. Their refusal was not well received.”

“Have the Orions said who they were working for?”

“No. They refuse to talk. They seem to fear being killed by the people who hired them rather than the prospect of prison time.”

“This is not good. If it is the Romulans and they have come up with a portable cloaking device, we could have real problems,” Admiral Blackwell said with a frown.

“How were you able to locate them with them using the devices?” Admiral Whatley asked.

“It was a tip from Merrok. He was able to pick up on their thoughts. He and Kor seem to always to be aware of their mental surroundings on a subconscious level and are always listening. Even though they didn't see anyone, they mentally heard them. He mentally lashed out and did some physical damage.”

“It says here in the report from the Enterprise that Commander Scott was able to send out a frequency that disrupted the devices.”

“He did. We gave him the devices to see if he can come up with a way of picking them up on the scans that we do at Starfleet and on our ships. We are hoping that he can come up with a way to combat the cloaking devices.”

“It will be interesting to see what he comes up with,” Admiral Berman mused. “Well, we will need to keep an eye out. We’ll have the USS Frigg head out to New Vulcan and pick up the prisoners. We will get them squared away. Keep us updated and we will let you know if we hear anything on our end.”

With that the meeting was at an end and the call was disconnected. Pike looked at Archer before he spoke, “We are so screwed.”

Archer snorted, “I’m not but in a few minutes you will be.” He grinned and dragged Pike into the sleeping area. It was a few hours before they were seen out of their quarters.


	8. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> *Notes* Beta'd by Fairhaven 74, remaining screw ups are mine. Posting early as I won't be able to on Monday. Going to the hospital to take care of things with my mother. Should be back to regular schedule on Wednesday. Kisses to all my lovelies.

**Chapter Eight** \- Confrontations

Carol had just kissed Christine goodbye for her shift when her comm chimed. She frowned when she went over and saw that the call was from her father. Hitting the button, she answered the call.  
“Hey, dad. What’s up?” she said as she sat down in front of the comm.  
“I called to see how you were doing and to make sure that you weren’t hurt when the Orion’s boarded the Enterprise. I can’t trust Kirk to keep you safe.”  
“Dad, I’m fine and Jim is a perfectly good Captain and Spock is a great First Officer. I enjoy working aboard the ship.” She just didn’t know how to get it through his head that the breakup was mutual. She just enjoyed sex with woman more; not to say that Jim wasn’t good.  
“I just don’t understand how you can defend him? He is reckless and just using the fame of his father to keep his commission and we all know that Spock is the real brains of the two.”  
Carol put her head in her hands and growled. “Dad just stop. He is a genius and the two of them work well together. Jim just sees the world differently than the rest of us. He can get from point A to Z without stopping in between.”  
“He is a user Carol. He slept with you and then left you. I don’t understand how you can stand being near him. Now I am hearing rumors that you are sleeping with Nurse Chapel. What the hell is going on with you?”  
‘Dad, I am bisexual. Though I lean more towards girls. Jim and I broke up because we both felt it wouldn’t work and yes, I am seeing Christine Chapel. I love her dad.”  
“Love,” he scoffed. “You’re not in love. I can’t believe you! You are throwing everything away for a fling. I think you need to go to another ship or come back to Earth. I knew that you being on the Enterprise would ruin your life.”  
“Dad, no one cares who I am with. I’ve earned my way on my own merit. Why are you making such a big deal out this?”  
“It is wrong! That is why. You need to stop seeing that woman and find a nice young man and settle down. It is disgusting and you should know better.”  
“Dammit dad. It is not disgusting or wrong and even though I love you, I am not going to breakup with her just to make you happy.”  
“You will not take that tone with me. I am your father and your superior officer.”  
“No, I am an adult and if you can’t accept the way I live my life then don’t bother to be in it. You may be my father and superior officer but you are being an ass. When you have removed your head from it then you are welcome in my life. Until then, you can send your orders through the proper channels, Admiral.” She disconnected the call and went over to their bed and curled up with Christine’s pillow and started to cry.

**********

When Christine arrived back after her shift, she found Carol curled up on their bed holding her pillow. She could see the tear tracks on her face and became concerned. “Carol, honey; what’s wrong?” She walked over and sat next to her on the bed.  
“My father called and was not happy that I was seeing you. Wanted me to stop our relationship and be a good girl and find myself a nice young man,” she sneered out.  
“Oh sweetheart.” She leaned down and kissed her on her lips. “I hate to say this now, but you’re dad is a real wanker.”  
Carol gave a weak laugh, “Christine, make love to me.” She sat up and pulled off her pajamas that she was still wearing.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, please. Love me.”

***LEMON***  
Christine smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. She ran her tongue over her lower lip and Carol opened her mouth to that questing tongue. She moaned in pleasure as it rubbed against hers and explored her mouth. Christine pushed her back down on to their bed; she stood up and quickly removed her uniform and the rest of her clothes. She got back onto the bed and cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing across plump nipples. Carol gasped at the pleasure of her touch. She did it again, enjoying the sounds coming from her lover. "You like that?" she asked, as she flicked her nipples harder and watched Carol’s face. She nodded and Christine kept up her ministrations, flicking back and forth against both of her breasts, alternating between in sync and out. She wet the tips of her thumbs with her tongue, she rubbed them over the sweet nubs and Carol let out a low moan. Christine leaned in and enveloped one nipple into her mouth; she nipped and licked at it. Carol fisted her hands in Christine’s hair to hold her in place. Her back arched off the bed as Christine moved to the other breast, swirling her tongue around the hard nipple.  
She shifted her body above her lover, who wrapped her arms around her. Christine dragged the tips of her fingers over Carol’s skin, raising goose bumps and causing her to shiver. She smirked and started caressing her ribs, moving down to her stomach as she watched muscles jump and tremble at her touch. Carol reached up and started to fondle Christine’s breasts. Pinching and flicking at her large dusky nipples, until they were a rosy red. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a low moan, which caused Carol to smirk. She kneaded the fleshy mounds, and lifted her head to draw her nipples into her mouth. She alternated between biting and sucking on them. She gently clenched her teeth and pulled on them before letting go. Christine threw back her head and moaned in pleasure. She grabbed Carol’s hands and put them down on the bed beside her hips. She trailed wet kisses down her neck, collarbone, breasts, and abdomen; until she reached a patch of hair damp with her arousal.   
Carol spread her legs, and she began to toy with the blonde curls at the apex of her thighs. Christine could already smell her and her mouth watered at the prospect of being so close and tasting her. She pressed soft kisses to the inside of her strong legs, which trembled with each press of her lips. She moved up her thighs to her center, wanting to taste her juices. Christine dipped her head and closed her lips around the small bundle of nerves. As she sucked and nibbled on her clit she slid a finger into the warm wetness, both of them groaning at the feeling. Carol whimpered as she circled the hardened nub a few times with her tongue, trailing the wetness around. She moved her mouth down to where her fingers were and sucked hard to get her sweet essence into her mouth. She moved back to circling her clit to her entrance, probing gently at the wet softness, pushing in just enough to cause her to clench on her tongue. Christine moved her tongue back up, lazily circling the bundle of nerves. She started sinking a finger just slightly into her entrance, and out again, stroking the smooth walls of her hot core. Christine added another finger and continued to rub her walls. She felt Carol pulling at her to change position and moved until her mound was over her face. She let out a gasp, unable to do anything but moan as Carol moved her hands to her wet pussy and slid her fingers in. She slid three finger easily inside the wet heat right off the bat. Christine’s hips bucked hard, pushing her in deeper. She pumped in and out, focusing on tasting Carol as she felt her place her mouth at the center of her. She moaned again as Carol started pushing her tongue in alongside her fingers and flickered her clit with her thumb. She curled her fingers up inside her, as her mouth sucked on her bundle of nerves to bring her over. A few more pumps and she was gone, crying out Christine's name. Christine gasped and climaxed as Carol thrust four fingers into her at once and pinched hard on her clit.  
***END LEMON***

They both collapsed together on the bed. Christine moved until she was cuddle up to Carol’s side. “Feel better, baby?”  
“Yes. I love you,” she sighed and she drifted towards sleep.  
“Love you too,” she said and gave her a kiss before closing her eyes to rest after the strenuous activities they just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note***Just so you know this is my first girl on girl lemon scene and if there are mistakes forgive me as this I have no real idea on how it goes - not my thing. Not sure if will do these types of scenes again. But I figured these two were owed a shot at one.


	9. I take thee Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Beta'd by the wonderful Fairhaven74.

**Chapter Nine** \- I take Thee Spock

 

Jim was nervous as he stood next to Bones. Today was his Betazed wedding day. He was marrying Spock in front of the three Ruling Council members that were there to perform his and Uhura’s weddings. Did he mention that he was nervous. Everyone but he and Spock were naked. This was custom for Betazed weddings but since they were not Betazed and Spock still Vulcan no matter what was done to their DNA, they weren’t. He was wearing a sheer robe that hid almost nothing. He was not happy and he could tell that neither was Spock. He could feel him working to suppress that primitive side of himself not to go ballistic and rend people to pieces for even seeing him this way. He tried to send soothing feelings through to him but it was hard with his nerves acting up.

From where they were standing they could see Council member Ograi stand at the podium. The music started as Spock took his place. Bones held out his arm and they walked down the small aisle to where Spock was standing. Bones handed him off to his mate and took his place next to his husband in the first row on his side. Spock’s parents were there as well and were wearing clothing. The Betazed Council members had no problems with respecting the Vulcan culture and allowing them to wear clothes. He could hear Amanda sniffle into her tissue. He smiled over his shoulder quickly at her before focusing on the ceremony.

Ograi raised his hands and the music ceased. “We are here to bless the union of two of our people, Commander Spock and his mate, Captain Kirk. They have gone through many trials and now stand before us committing themselves to each other in the ways of the Betazed people.” He lifted a chalice and dipped his finger in and marked their foreheads as he recited the blessing, “May the Spirit go with you and bless you, may you see your children's children, may you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings, may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. May joy and peace surround you both, contentment latch your door, and happiness be with you now and the Spirit Bless you Evermore. May you live your life with trust, and nurture lifelong affection, may your lifelong dreams come true for you, Move ever that direction. May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields. May the light of friendship guide your paths together, may the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for each other trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye. And when eternity beckons, at the end of the life heaped high with love, may the Spirit embrace you with the arms that have nurtured you the whole length of your joy-filled days. May the Spirit hold you both in the palm of His hands. And, today, may the Spirit of Love find a dwelling place in your hearts.”

He set the chalice back down and turned to Spock. “Spock, take the hand of your submissive mate and recite your vows.”

Spock took Jim’s hand and turned to face him, “I,  S'chn T'gai Spock , in the name of the Spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee James Tiberius Kirk to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

“Now Jim, please recite your vows to your dominant mate.”

Jim cleared his throat and smiled nervously as he said his vows,”I, James Tiberius Kirk, in the name of the Spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee,  S'chn T'gai Spock to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

Once the vows were recited, Ograi took their hands and wrapped a ribbon around their wrists. “This ribbon symbolizes the bond you two now share that binds you two together. Nurture and shower it in love and affection and never take it for granted. As one of the Ruling Council, you are now bond in this life and the next.”

The guests all stood as they turned towards them and started clapping. Jim smiled in happiness that he could share this with his crew, his family.


	10. I take thee Uhura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Note*** Beta'd by Fairhaven74. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Ten** \- I take Thee Uhura

 

A week later and the mess hall was decorated again for a wedding. This time it was for Omal and Nyota. Jim sat with their sons next to his in-laws and Bones and Scotty. The Vulcans including Jim were wearing clothing in deference to their beliefs. The music commenced and Jim smiled as he watched Uhura walked down the aisle on Spock’s arm. He handed off Uhura to Omal and took his seat next to his family.

Ograi raised his hands and the music ceased. “We are here to bless the union of two of people. Ambassador Omal Nexti and his fiancee Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. They now stand before us committing themselves to each other in the ways of the Betazed people.” He lifted a chalice and dipped his finger in and marked their foreheads as he recited the blessing, 

“May the Spirit go with you and bless you, may you see your children's children, may you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings, may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. May joy and peace surround you both, contentment latch your door, and happiness be with you now and the Spirit Bless you Evermore. May you live your life with trust, and nurture lifelong affection, may your lifelong dreams come true for you, Move ever that direction. 

May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields. May the light of friendship guide your paths together, may the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for each 

other trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye. And when eternity beckons, at the end of the life heaped high with love, may the Spirit embrace you with the arms that have nurtured you the whole length of your joy-filled days. May the Spirit hold you both in the palm of His hands. 

And, today, may the Spirit of Love find a dwelling place in your hearts.”

He set the chalice back down and turned to Omal. “Omal, take the hand of Nyota and recite your vows.”

Omal smiled as he turned to Nyota and took her hands in his, “I, Omal Nexi, in the name of the Spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Nyota Uhura to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

“Nyota, now recite your vows to Omal.”

Nyota smiled with teary eyes and recited her vows in an emotional voice, ”I, Nyota Uhura, in the name of the Spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Omal Next to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

Once the vows were recited, Ograi took their hands and wrapped a ribbon around their wrists. “This ribbon symbolizes the bond you two now share that binds you two together. Nurture and shower it in love and affection and never take it for granted. As one of the Ruling Council, you are now bond in this life and the next.”

The crew and guest stood and cheered for the new couple as they headed back down the aisle towards the section set up for the reception.

 

**********

 

Jim and Spock stood off to the side and watched Omal and Nyota dance their first dance as a married couple. He cuddled Grayson close to him and smiled at the sight of little Sarek in his  **So-mehk's** arms. He could feel the sexual tension thrumming between Uhura and Omal. He knew that it wouldn’t be long now before they left for their quarters. He smiled when he saw his in laws heading his way. Amanda was all smiles as she looked at her grandbabies. Even Sarek in his own way was pleased to see them, though he was too Vulcan to show it out right. Selek and Jamie were with them. Jim smiled as he saw the sparkle that was now in Selek’s eyes, just from having his mate with him again.

“How are my boys?” Amanda asked as she reached the little family and Sarek held out his arms for his  **Ko’mehk-el** .

“We are well,  **Ko’mehk** .” Spock said to her as he handed over his son.

Jim smiled and handed Grayson to Selek so he could hold him. “Here, Uncle Selek.” Selek reached out and took the baby from Jim.

“It seems that these two are the first blonde Vulcans to be born.”

“Indeed, it seems that the Vulcan genes were not dominant in that regards.”

“Oh hush you two. I think they look beautiful with the blonde hair and dark brown eyes.”

“Too true, Amanda. Little Jim here did a good job.”

Jim rolled his eyes at a smirking Jamie. Amazing on how they were from two different realities and raised differently and ‘still cut out of each other’s asses’ as the saying goes. “How goes the research on getting the DNA tweaked to get wombs in males coming?”

“Doctor Kirk and the healers and scientists working with him feel that they are very close.  Your brother seems that have impressed those he works with,” Selek said to Jim as he cuddled Grayson.

“Yup, he’s a genius. Was in college by sixteen. We Kirk's are genius’ you know.” Here Jamie and Jim smirked at each other.

“Behave,  **T’hy’la** ,” Spock and Selek said at the same time. Amanda, Jim and Jamie laughed and Sarek just raised an eyebrow.

Jim noticed the newlywed couple heading towards the doors. “They didn’t even last to the cutting of the cake. And I really wanted a piece,” Jim sighed.

“Me too.” Jamie nodded his head pouting.

“There is always tomorrow, you too.” Amanda shook her head at them. They just grinned at her as Sarek and Grayson cooed.

 

**********

 

Nyota laughed as Omal carried her over the threshold to their quarters. He set her down in their bedroom and he gave her a deep kiss. She moaned and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. Since they were both naked they moved to the bed.

 

***LEMON***

He cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck. They were so firm and he enjoyed squeezing them whenever they made love. She tilted her head back and sighed in pleasure. “Oh, Omal,” she breathed out. She never got tired of his touches or what his hands and mouth could do to her. He chuckled and sucked up a mark on her neck.  She licked his ear in retaliation. He grabbed her hips and pressed her against him. She wriggled a little at the feel of his hard cock pressing against her. She could not wait for that to be inside her. He kissed her lips passionately. Her hands raked through his hair and she wrapped her hand around his erection. He moaned when she squeezed and started to stroke him. He kissed all the way down her neck and down to her breasts; he bit the dusky nipple gently. She groaned at the sensation as his fingers brushed her dark curls.

“Don't tease me, Omal!"

He chuckled deep in his throat at her words; his love didn’t like to be teased. At least not for too long. He stroked the lips of her sex, rubbed his fingers threw the glistening drops. He thrust his fingers into her pussy and she gasped as her hips thrust up to meet him. He pressed his thumb into her clit as he stroked deep inside her. Her hand continued to stroke his hard length and she twisted her wrist on every upstroke. He moved her hand from him and he leaned down and put his mouth on her sex, she let out a loud moan. He started to suck; he alternated between sucking the juices that she released and thrusting his tongue into her. He stopped and wiped his mouth. He leaned up and kissed her as he thrust his cock into her balls deep. They both moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started to thrust into her. She dug her nails into his back as she could feel her climax approach. He started to pick up the pace, slamming into her. She screamed as her climax hit her and her inner walls tightened around him, milking his climax out of him. He kept thrusting through her climax, prolonging the pleasure. She was shocked that he hadn’t cum yet. He continued to thrust; she could feel him slamming into her cervix on every in stroke. She could feel her body winding tight, and knew that she was on her way to another orgasm. Just as she crashed over the edge again, she could feel his cum as it shot deep inside of her. He collapsed on her and they both lay there completely sated.

***END LEMON***

 

Omal kissed her shoulder and rolled them onto their sides with him still nestled within her. He smiled as she sighed and slipped into sleep. He looked forward to many years with his love and many children as well. Now that he had Jim Kirk as part of his family, being out of his previous fiancee’s line, and his Nyota, he was no longer alone. Perhaps coming onto the Enterprise was the best thing that happened to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan translation:
> 
> t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister
> 
> Ko’mehk - mother
> 
> Ko’mehk-el - grandmother
> 
> So-mehk - father
> 
> So-mehk-el - grandfather


	11. I take thee Ral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Beta's by Fairhaven74. Apologize for it being late posting, dealing with ill mother yesterday.

**Chapter Eleven** \- I take Thee Ral

 

Two weeks later, it was time for the newest additions to New Vulcan to have their wedding. All attendees from the ship beamed down to the hall setup for the wedding. This time it was Councilwoman Itaada to preside over the ceremony. They were again letting the Vulcans wear garments to the wedding and since Jim was included, so did he. He was relieved that they were being so accommodating about it and not pushing the issue.

Itaada raised her hands and everyone quieted down. “We are here to bless the union of two of our people. Legel Irux and his fiance, Ral Zh’raothor. They now stand before us committing themselves to each other in the ways of the Betazed people.” She lifted a chalice and dipped her finger in and marked their foreheads as she recited the blessing, 

“May the Spirit go with you and bless you, may you see your children`s children, may you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings, may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. May joy and peace surround you both, contentment latch your door, and happiness be with you now and the Spirit Bless you Evermore. May you live your life with trust, and nurture lifelong affection, may your lifelong dreams come true for you, Move ever that direction. May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields. May the light of friendship guide your paths together, may the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for each other trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye. And when eternity beckons, at the end of the life heaped high with love, may the Spirit embrace you with the arms that have nurtured you the whole length of your joy-filled days. May the Spirit hold you both in the palm of His hands. 

And, today, may the Spirit of Love find a dwelling place in your hearts.”

She set the chalice back down and turned to Legel. “Legel, take the hand of Ral and recite your vows.”

Legel turned to Ral and took his hands in his, “I, Legel Irux, in the name of the Spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Ral Zh’raothor to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

“Ral, now recite your vows to Legel.”

Ral smiled with eyes downcast and recited his vows in an emotional voice”I, Ral Zh’raothor, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Legel Irux to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

Once the vows were recited, Itaada took their hands and wrapped a ribbon around their wrists. “This ribbon symbolizes the bond you two now share that binds you two together. Nurture and shower it in love and affection and never take it for granted. As one of the Ruling Council, you are now bond in this life and the next.”

The assembled group stood and clapped for the newly wedded couple. They smiled at the gathered group as they headed back down the aisle and to their home to start their seclusion.

 

**********

 

Legel and Ral practically ran down the hallway to the door to the building. Once they were outside in the hot sun, they quickly made their way to their new home. The Vulcan’s had been welcoming and helped them build a home that was all their own. They entered in and made their way to their bedroom. Once there, Legel turned him and gave him a deep kiss.

“I love you, Ral.”

“I love you too, Legel.”

Legel stepped back and started undressing Ral. Ral could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. They had not made love before since he had wanted to wait until he was married to do so. He knew that was silly but he wanted his first time to be special and with the person he was to spend the rest of his life with. Legel smiled at the shy embarrassment coming from his new husband. He knew that Ral was a natural submissive in nature and in the bedroom and he found that arousing. Once he had stripped him bare, he hurriedly took his own clothes off. Taking Ral’s hand in his, he lead him to the bed. Together they climbed in and laid down.

 

***LEMON***

Ral kept his eyes downcast and startled when Legel leaned over him. He lifted his chin up and pressed his lips to Ral’s. Ral gasped when he felt Legel’s tongue sweep across his bottom lip. Legel took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Ral moaned when his tongue started to play with his. This he knew as they kissed a lot and Legel respected that he wanted to wait until they married. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck and continued to let him dominate his mouth.

Legel slide his hands down to Ral’s chest and started to play with his nipples. Ral gasped into Legel’s mouth at the feeling. It was like sparks were exploding behind his eyes and the electric jolt traveled down his spine to lodge in his groin. He could feel his groin tighten with arousal and he whimpered to feel Legel’s press against his. Legel continued to pull, pinch and flick his nipples until the blue nubs darkened to a bruised color. He continued his exploration down his ribs and to his hips. He withdrew from Ral’s delectable lips and smirked when he whimpered over the loss and tried to follow him. He started to kiss down his jaw, down to where his neck met his shoulder. He lingered there to kiss and lick the flesh, he then sucked up a mark. Ral shuddered at the pleasure pain and moaned. He buried his hands in Legel’s hair and clenched it tight into his fists. Legel continued down until he reached one of the bruised nubs and proceeded to lick, suck and nip the nipple. Once he was done and it was a darker color he moved to the other. Ral threw back his head and cried out in pleasure as his toes curled.

“Please,” he sobbed. He needed Legel to do something, anything. He felt like he was going to explode just from what he was doing. He was almost afraid to know what would happen once he was inside of him. “Please, Legel. I need...” he sobbed again.

“What do you need?”

“I don’t…” he whined in agony as his husband continued down until he reached his leaking cock. Legel wrapped his lips around his tip and licked the head of his cock and like that Ral climaxed. Legel sucked and swallowed his release down. Legel was still hard as his cock leaked copious amounts of pre-cum onto the bed below him. He knew since this was Ral’s first time, he would be able to take his time now getting him prepared. He leaned up and gave him a kiss on his slack lips. Legel laughed at his blissed out look. He spread his loves legs and looked at his pretty pale blue rosette. He leaned down and gently ran his tongue over it. He chuckled when he heard him squeak. He continued to run his tongue around his rosette until he loosened enough to slide his tongue in. Ral gasped and his hips jerked up and caused Legel’s tongue to slide in deeper. Legel had to grab onto Ral to keep him still. He took one hand and brought it to his mouth. Sticking a finger in he sucked on it until it was nice and wet. He placed it against Ral’s hole and started rubbing. Ral whimpered at the feeling coming from his hole. It was so good and he could feel his cock leaking against his stomach. “Legel,” he whined.

He chuckled, “Ral, get the lube out of the draw next to you.”

Ral fumbled to do as asked. He found the tube and handed it to him. Legel flipped open the lid with his free hand and poured it onto the finger that was rubbing his hole. Once his finger was nicely wet, he slid it inside and started to rub his inner walls with it. He poured more lube on his fingers and slid in a second one. He rubbed and started to twist and scissored his fingers. Ral cried out and jerked again when he hit his sweet spot. Legel added a third finger, “Are you okay?”

“Nngh...Please.”

“Ral?”

“In me! Now!”

“Ral, are you sure?”

“Yes!” he screamed as he thrust his hips back onto his fingers. The pleasure was so intense his eyes rolled back in his head.

Legel removed his fingers from him and slicked up his cock. He moved and held himself to Ral’s stretched and gaping entrance and pushed in his head. He held still until Ral nodded. He continued to slide in until he was balls deep. He sighed at how deliciously tight he was. He drew back and thrust in again gently. He continued to thrust gently as he rubbed his hands up and down Ral’s thighs. Legel shifted and hit his sweet spot. Ral jerked and cried out. He shifted and continued to thrust into his pleasure nub.

“Nngh…faster...Harder! ”

Legel started to thrust faster and harder. Soon his balls slapped against his ass and Ral’s moans gained in volume and frequency. He reached up and grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off in time to his thrusts. Suddenly he seized up and started to cum all over his chest and stomach. Ral’s muscles clamped so tight on his cock that Legel groaned deep in his throat and started to cum as well.

***END LEMON***

 

Panting he collapsed on top of him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,”

Legel pulled out of his husband and fell onto the bed next to him. He reached over and grabbed a cloth to clean themselves up with. Once they were clean, he kissed Ral on his lips and chuckled as he watched him to drift off to sleep. He pulled the covers over them and cuddled next to his new husband to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** This lemon scene seemed to fight me.


	12. Popping the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Beta'd by Fairhaven74. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Twelve** \- Popping the Question

 

Giotto opened the door to his quarters to find Eisul standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled and let him in. Eisul stepped in and handed him the flowers. Giotto took them and gave him a kiss. 

“I have missed you, my love.”

“I missed you too,” he replied to Eisul. He moved over to the replicator and ordered a vase with water. Once he had it, he set it on the table with their dinner. Eisul walked over and sat down at the prepared table. Giotto poured them some wine and sat down as well.

“Everything looks delicious.”

“Thanks. I figured since the mess hall would be busy and you were off tonight as well, we could have dinner together.”

Eisul smiled and served them the food. They dug in and started eating. They eat in a companionable silence and once they were finished they sat back with a sigh. “That was so good.”

“I know. I was able to get some fresh ingredients from New Vulcan, but the meat was replicated.”

Eisul smiled at him, “It was still delicious. How was your day?”

“It went well. Went over all the paperwork that was needed to be completed on my end for having the Orion prisoners sent back to Earth for their trial.”

“Were they able to get anything from them?”

“No,” Giotto frowned. “They seem to be more afraid of whoever hired them than us.”

“I wonder how they were able to get to the planet at all without our scanners picking them up.”

“Probably the same way they were able to move around the ship without our scanners catching them.”

“Aren’t the Romulans the only ones with cloaking technology?”

“Yes, but I’m sure Admiral’s Archer and Pike along with rest of the Admiralty have figured that one out.”

“I’m sure they have. Those two miss nothing.”

“True. I have desert. Do you want to have some coffee and dessert over on the couch?”

“Sounds good. What is for dessert?”

“Key Lime pie. It’s a weakness.”

“I’ve never had that before.”

“It’s a pie made with lime juice in it.”

“Well, lead the way.”

Giotto snorted and shook his head. He led him the few feet to the couch where the pie and coffee cups and carafe was sitting. Giotto poured them both a cup and cut them a piece of pie.  Eisul picked up a fork and took a small bite. 

“Oh my. This is so good. I can see why you like it.”

Giotto let out a small moan as a piece melted on his tongue. “I don’t just like it, I love it.”

“As much as you love me,” he teased.

“Well, not as much as I love you.” He took another bite of pie.

“I will be staying on the ship as you know working with Ambassador Nexi.”

“I’m glad. How did the Ruling Council take it?”

“They were in agreement to it. I won’t be really missed as I am from a minor house.”

“Oh. Since he will be living now with Uhura, will you have his former quarters to yourself?”

“Well, yes. But I did want to ask you a question?”

“What is it, Eisul?” he asked as he set down his now empty plate. He picked up his cup and took a sip.

“I wanted to ask for your hand. Will you marry me?”

Giotto started choking on his coffee. “What?” he gasped out.

Eisul cleared his throat and asked him again, “Will you marry me?”

Giotto moved over next to him and grabbed his head in his hands. “Yes!” and slammed his mouth onto Eisul’s.  Eisul wrapped his arms around his waist and returned the kiss. They drew back panting and gazed at each other.

“I was so worried that you’d say no.”

“Why?”

“I knew that you loved me but wasn’t sure if you would be ready to get married.”

“Well not right this minute, we’ll have a long engagement.”

Eisul chuckled as he leaned back in for another smoldering kiss. He moved his hands under Giotto’s shirt and slide up his back marveling over the smooth skin and strong muscles. “How ‘bout we move this to the bed?” he whispered in a husky voice.

“Yes,” he gasped out. He stood up and grabbed Eisul’s hand and drug him over to his bed. He let go long enough to start stripping off his clothes. Eisul enjoyed the show as he started removing his clothes as well. Once they were both naked they wrapped their arms around each other and fell onto the bed kissing and rubbing their hands over the others bodies mapping smooth skin and hard muscle.

 

***LEMON***

They rolled back and forth kissing and touching, suddenly Giotto found himself on his back being pressed into his mattress. “I’m going to fuck you, Barry. I am going to fuck you so hard that you will feel me for days.”

Giotto moaned at his words. He could feel his dick twitch at his words. He moaned and tried to press up against him. “Please,” he moaned. “I want to feel you.”

Eisul smiled and leaned down and started kissing his neck down to his shoulder. Eisul stuck his tongue out for a taste and moaned at how delicious Barry was. Eisul thought that Giotto was the most delicious treat he had ever tasted, including the key lime pie that they had for dessert. He continued licking, kissing and sucking his way down his body to his chest. He looked at the two pink nubs that adorned a sculpted chest. The man was built, all muscles and golden skin. He moved to one pink nipple and started sucking on it. He used his lips to latch on and pull at the nub. Giotto gasped and arched up into his mouth and thrust his hands into Eisul’s hair.

“Eisul,” he moaned.

Eisul moved over to the other nipple and repeated the same torture making it all puffy and bright red as well. He continued down to his abdomen, tracing his sixpack with the tip of his tongue. Giotto gasped and tightened his grip on his hair and yanked. Giotto  moaned again, an aching sound, and pushed his erection against Eisul’s chest, drawing his attention down.  The glistening moisture seeping from the head caught his eye, attracted his tongue, and tasted as rich as he looked. Hands combed restlessly through his hair, clutching firmly guiding him further down along the length of flesh.  His hunger led him to urgently lick along the slickness, engulf the contradiction of soft skin and hard muscle down his throat.  The moan above his head broke into a shattering cry as Giotto arched beneath him, Eisul swallowed deeply as Giotto came. He tasted smoky, dark, salty and bitter, but sweet at the same time; the flavor was addictive.  The hands that had been pulling now petted him. Long luscious thighs parted as Eisu moved between them.  He sucked two fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet.  He removed them from his mouth and placed them against his pink hole. He rubbed gently over his hole and smiled when he heard Giotto moan in pleasure. He saw his cock twitch on his stomach as it lay in a cooling pool of cum. He slowly pressed one finger in and stroked his inner walls as he rubbed the second finger along the outside of his hole. He pulled out his finger and then slide two in. Giotto who was so blissed on the pleasure of his first orgasm he hardly noticed the sting of the two fingers that were twisting and scissoring him open or the stretch of the third finger entering. 

He shouted out and arched when Eisul stroked over his prostate. Eisul smirked and continued rubbing over his nub and listened to the sweet noises that Giotto was making.

“Eisul, please. If you don’t get in me know…” he growled in frustration.

He shifted closer and spit in his hand and rubbed it over his straining cock. He gripped the base of his cock to keep from climaxing as he placed the head against Giotto’s gaping, twitching entrance. He pushed until the head was past the guardian muscle with a pop. Giotto pushed back until Eisul was seated fully inside of him. Giotto moaned at the full feeling, so full and Eisul was so big. He pushed back letting him know that he could start moving. Eisul pulled back until just the head was still inside of him and then slammed back in. Giotto arched in pleasure and moaned loudly.

Eisul kept slamming into him as his balls slapped against his ass. He was so tight and hot and it felt like a furnace with the silken heat of him. He smiled as he heard the cries coming out of his mouth for “more,” “harder,” and “faster.” He picked up his paced and could feel his balls start to tighten. He reached down and grabbed Giotto’s cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Giotto threw his head back and screamed out Eisul’s name as he came all over his head and his stomach.

“Barry,” he cried out as he felt his muscles clamp down so tight on his cock it felt like his orgasm was being sucked out of him. He collapsed on top of him panting and still holding his cock. “Are you okay?” he panted out.

“I think you broke me and my butt,” was the reply.

Eisul laughed and slipped out of him. They both hissed as Eisul slide free and laid down next to Barry.

***END LEMON***

 

“I love you, Eisul.”

“I love you too.” He leaned down and pulled up the covers. He wrapped his arm over Giotto’s waist and they slipped off to sleep.


	13. Really? Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> ***Note*** Beta'd by the awesome Fairhaven74, so any remaining mistakes are all me!

**Chapter Thirteen** \- Really? Again?

 

Jim Kirk was jerked again from sleep by the sound of the red alert of the ship blaring. He groaned and grabbed clothes and the kids and headed down to Uhura’s quarters and left them this time with Omal as Bones and Scotty were on duty already. With a quick greeting to Omal and kisses of goodbye to the boys he headed up to the bridge. He wanted to strangle whoever caused this. Really, again. It is too much to have a restful night? He knew Spock was already on the bridge as he told him he was heading there from the science lab. He flew off the lift and to his seat already barking orders and the crew was already on it before the order was finished.

“Report!” he snapped out.

“A Klingon warbird has entered Federation space and has their forward weapons powered up. They have not fired yet, but we have forward shields powered and ready.” Sulu fingers flew over his console making sure everything was as it should be. 

Uhura swung around in her seat to address the Captain, “Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the enemy ship.” 

“On screen, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Captain.”

The image of a Klingon in full battle gear appeared on the vid screen.

“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. You have entered restricted space. Why are you here?”

**“tam tera' scum. HoD tirokk. nuvpu' maghwI' jIH yu'.”** came his guttural reply.

**“HoD tirrok bImejnIS. DIvI' logh wem SoH.”** Kirk replied.

**“wej Hutlh maghwI' tuq kraag. quvHa'ghach SeHmo' tuqmaj 'ej ghob'e' bIj.”** And with those words he signaled for one of his men to fire on the Enterprise.

Jim grabbed onto his seat and called for them to return fire. “Uhura, get Pike and Archer up here ASAP. Sulu what is the status on our shields?”

“Holding sir. They are at 95 percent and holding.”

As the ship was rocked again from another blast, Archer and Pike fell from the lift onto the bridge. “Christ Jesus on a stick. What the hell is going on?” Archer asked and they picked themselves off the floor.

“It seems the house of Kraag has come for Kor and Korath.”

“What the hell is his name?”

“His name is Captain Tirrok of the House of Kraag.”

“Why am I not surprised you know Klingon, Jimmy.”

Jim grinned at him and then grabbed his seat again as the ship was rocked by another blast.

“Shields still holding. They are at 90 percent power.”

“Keep on those shields. Draw power from aft if needed.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“I wanna talk him,” Archer growled as he moved to stand next to Jim.

“You are in violation of the Klingon/Federation treaty. You will remove yourself from Federation Space or we will fire upon you and view this as an act of war.”

**“SoH, puny Human wej HajchoHtaHvIS jIH. vaj wa' 'e' tuq quvHa' SIch ghob'e' bIHegh jIH, vaj vIneH! baH!”** he yelled out.

“Shit! He’s not backing down, Jon.”

“What do you mean?”

“Captain, they are directing all power to their forward weapons.”

“Reroute as much power to our shields. Shut down all nonessential systems.”

“Aye, Captain.” Sulu started working on his console and Chekov worked with him getting things ready to withstand the blast that they knew was coming.

“Better buckle up, Admirals. This is going to be bumpy. Full power to shields, then I want all weapons powered up. See if we can’t take out their weapons and engines. I want them dead in the water.”

“Aye, sir!”

Archer and Pike no sooner were safely seated then the ship was rocked with another blast. “Report!”

“Hull breach on decks 17 and 20. Locking down affected sections. Shields are still holding at 90 percent.”

“Good. Fire on my mark. Mark!”

Sulu fired and hit the warbird directly causing it to rock harshly and they could see sparks. “Their shields are down.”

“Good, fire again!”

They fired again and they could see a large melted crater where the weapons had been moments prior. Jim directed them to fire once more and there soon was a hole in the ship's hull.

“Their weapons have been destroyed and their engines are out of commission.”

“Good, hail them on screen, Uhura.”

Captain Tirrok’s grim visage showed back on the view screen.

**“tirrok HoD, jey. SoH je beq ghaH jegh'a' maHvaD 'ej vItIj wIje'meH.”** Jim folded his arms across his chest and waited for their response.

**“Hegh rIntaH pa' quvHa'ghach!”** And with those words, he signaled his helmsman and the ship exploded.

The Enterprise rocked again from the aftershocks from the explosion. Jim dropped his head into his hands.  _ ‘Dammit!’ _

_ ‘Hush,  _ **_T’hy’la._ ** _ ’ _

_ ‘How can I? I think that was Kor and Korath’s relative that just killed himself and his ship.’ _

_ ‘Ah, yes. The house of Kraag. I remember them telling us that they were of that house. It is one of the clans on the Klingon Council.’ _

_ ‘Yup and this is going to cause so much shit to hit the fan that I can hear Admiral Marcus blaming us now. Fuck my life.’ _

_ ‘James, calm yourself. If you continue then I will have to discipline you once we have reached our quarters.’ _

_ ‘I’ll be good. I just worry that my pseudo-parents are going to have a mess to deal with.’ _

_ ‘They will handle this, do not worry. Be calm. Deal with the situation now and we can inform Kor and Korath later.’ _

_ ‘Thanks,  _ **_Ashaya._ ** _ ’ _

_ ‘Always,  _ **_Ashayam._ ** _ ’ _

Jim lifted his head and looked at Archer and Pike. “Well this is going to be a mess to deal with.”

“You ain’t kidding. Now we have to go and deal with the Admiralty and sort this mess out.”

“I can’t believe that they would openly come in and try to kill them. At least the Romulans tried to be sneaky about it.” Pike rubbed his temples to relieve the stress.

“It’s all about honor with Klingons. They would do it themselves as using assassins is dishonorable. By coming here to kill Kor and Korath they were trying to redeem their house and/or clans honor.”

‘Yes, well in trying to do that they could have just started a war with us. Dammit! You tell Scotty that I know he has some bootleg hooch onboard and that I will be hitting him up for some when I am done dealing with the Admiralty. You got me, Jimmy.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll make sure that he has it delivered to you ASAP.”

“Don’t be a cheeky smartass, kid.”

Jim grinned at them and saluted, “Yes, mom. Yes, dad.”

“Spock, I think you need to take your young husband in hand,” Pike said with a smirk as he and Archer left the bridge. 

Jim looked at Spock with wide eyes. He merely raised an eyebrow at his husband. “Indeed,” he said.

Jim flinched, he knew he was in trouble. “Well, crew. Sulu, you have the comm.” He stood up and headed to the lift, hoping to get there before Spock got up and reached it. Unfortunately for him, luck was not on his side as Spock was hot on his heels and right behind him entering the lift. Spock reached around him and closed the lift’s doors and stopping it between decks.

“You missed behave,  **Ashayam** . I warned you about what would happen.”

“Spock,” he whispered huskily. “Please, can’t it wait until we have reached our quarters?”

“I am afraid not.” And with that he grabbed Jim by his upper arm and pulled down his pants and underwear.  He balanced himself on one leg and pulled him over his knee.

“Spock!” Jim shouted as he hit his mate’s knee and the breath was knocked out of him.

Jim yelped as Spock’s hand hit his ass cheek with a loud crack. CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! Spock alternated between cheeks as he spanked him. “You will learn to control what you say in front of the crew when it comes to our commanding officers.”

Jim felt tears burning in his eyes and running down his face as the pain in his ass built. The sting and residual burn from each slap made the following that much worse.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed out after Spock had spanked him for what felt like forever.

Spock tipped him back onto his feet and pulled his underwear and pants back up. He wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist to keep him steady on his feet and wiped the tears from his mates face.

“When we are off duty, then you may joke with them. I understand that you see them as your parents and they see you as their child, but you must remember a time and place for your cheek.”

“I’m sorry, Spock. I’m sorry that I embarrassed you.”

“Hush,  **Ashaya** . You have not embarrassed me. I do not wish you to get in trouble for being unprofessional. You must always remember that there are those who wish to see you removed from command and you must not give them any ammunition to use against you.” Spock wiped a few stray tears and kissed him softly.

“I’ll remember. I promise.”

“I know you will. Now let us go get our sons from Omal.”

“Good, my breasts hurt. We are late feeding them.” They looked down to see where the milk had leaked and stained his uniform front.

“Come then, my Ashayam. Let us get this taken care of.” Spock pressed the release and they continued on their way. Once they were out of the lift, they hurried to Omal’s quarters and found two very upset little boys. Once they were in their parents arms they calmed down and Spock and Jim took them back to get fed and put down for a nap. Once that was taken care of Spock and Jim cuddled on the couch to work on paperwork. Oh the joys of paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon Translation:  
> tam tera' scum. HoD tirokk. nuvpu' maghwI' jIH yu'. - Silence earth scum. I am Captain Tirokk. I demand the traitors of our people.  
> HoD tirrok bImejnIS. DIvI' logh wem SoH. - You will need to leave Captain Tirrok. You are violating Federation space.  
> wej Hutlh maghwI' tuq kraag. quvHa'ghach SeHmo' tuqmaj 'ej ghob'e' bIj. - Not without the traitors to House of Kraag. They have brought dishonor to our house and must be punished.  
> SoH, puny Human wej HajchoHtaHvIS jIH. vaj wa' 'e' tuq quvHa' SIch ghob'e' bIHegh jIH, vaj vIneH! baH! - I do not fear you , puny human. If I must kill you to reach the ones that have dishonored our clan, then I will! Fire!  
> tirrok HoD, jey. SoH je beq ghaH jegh'a' maHvaD 'ej vItIj wIje'meH. - Captain Tirrok, you have been defeated. You and your crew with surrender to us and prepare to be boarded.  
> Hegh rIntaH pa' quvHa'ghach! - Death before dishonor!
> 
> Vulcan translation:  
> t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister  
> Ashayam - beloved  
> Ashaya - love


	14. Headaches, Thoughts and Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> *Note* Beta'd by the awesome Fairhaven74. Thanks to Macywinstar for letting me know I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. Enjoy the correct one!

**Chapter Fourteen** \- Headaches, Thoughts and Proposals

 

Pike and Archer went to one of the conference rooms to call the Admiralty. They figured that it would be better than their shared quarters. No need to give Alexander more reasons to make this as unpleasant as possible. Archer also felt it would avoid them seeing the hooch that he demanded Scotty drop off there for them. He was going to need it when they got done with this call. They settled at the conference table and nodding thanks to an ensign that came and brought them some coffee. After dismissing him, they settled back and relaxed as they waited for the Admiralty to call back. The view screen lit up with a group of very unhappy faces. Archer sighed, this was going to be one long meeting. He also noted that Hargrove was there for this meeting, little annoying shit.

“Well, gentlemen. This is a fine kettle of fish that we are in,” Blackwell said as she fixed them with a gimlet glare.

“Now Margaret, we just disabled them. They decided to blow themselves up after they failed to blow us up.” Archer raised his hands in a placating manner.

“You sure they decided or did Captain Kirk help them?” Hargrove sneered.

Archer felt his temper rise, “They did it themselves as you can obviously see from the footage from the bridge.”

‘Really,” he sneered again.

“Anyone with half a brain can see it.”

“How dare…”

“Enough!” snapped Nogura. “We need to deal with this mess and fighting amongst ourselves is not helping.”

“You are correct, Heihachiro,” Barrett said looking around at the others present. He had hoped that once Komack had been removed that they would not have to deal with this again. Now Jorge was taking up Komack’s mantle of leader of the ‘We hate Jim Kirk’ club. He wondered not for the hundredth time where do they find these men.

“Yes, be that as it may. We now have a pissed off Empress of the Star Empire and the Klingon Council up in arms over this.” Marcus rubbed his head with his hands. “We were able to deflect blame back to the Romulans. Apparently they told the Empress that we kidnapped them. We were able to prove that we rescued them and they sought asylum with the Vulcans.”

“How they hell did you pull that off?” Chris asked.

“We just told her that her men when they tried to rescue their Captain and First Officer, attempted to kill them.”

“Well, that heads off that problem. Now we just have to deal with the Klingons.” Chris stared at Marcus. He could see dark circles under the man's eyes and he was quieter than he had ever seen him. He would have to discreetly check around to see what the others knew. Something was very off with him. No smart mouth rude comments about Kirk and Spock. No homophobic slurs. Yup, something was up. Chris figured it could wait until later and focused on the matter at hand.

“We have them on violating Federation Space and firing on one of our ships without provocation,” Whatley said as he thumbed down his PADD.

“According to Jim, the Captain of the vessel was a relative to Kor and Korath. They told him that he was an Uncle. Apparently he came to avenge the dishonor done to his Clan by committing an honor killing.” Archer leaned back in his chair and shot a quick speaking glance at Pike. He noticed Marcus’ change as well.

“Barbarians,” Blackwell sniffed in disgust.

“Well, I for one am glad that he did not succeed,” Barrett said. “It does make matters difficult now that he committed suicide but not something that we can’t resolve.”

Nogura nodded and picked up where Barrett left off, “Correct. They broke the treaty. They entered into what was clearly Federation space and attacked. We have brought the matter before them and they are handling it internally. There may not be anything done on the matter to the perpetrators but there will be no calls for war either.”

“Good to hear as it was their fault.”

“Yes, Jonathan, we know,” Admiral Blackwell said.

“And they know it. So war is avoided and they will deal with their own,” Whatley added.

“I’m glad that this was so quickly handled. Now we can let the four know that this was dealt with and they should be safe now,” Archer groused.

“Who handled it so quickly?” Pike asked.

“Alexander,” Whatley said with a smirk.

“I’m impressed,” Archer said as his brows rose to his hairline.

“It was a simple matter. Just laid out the facts and told them is coached terms that it was their fault.” Marcus shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Not to be a pain the ass, but did you received Scotty’s report?” Pike asked.

“Yes, and we are working on implementing it on a couple of ships to see how it goes. If it is a success, then we will be bringing back ships in groups to have them all fitted with the device he came up with,” said Barrett as he flipped through the PADD next to him.

“It more than likely will work. He was able to pretty quickly scramble the portable devices so that we could catch the Orions,” said Pike.

“Yes, speaking of them. We have a ship coming to meet you and transport them back to Earth to stand trial. Since they are already heading back here, we have them stopping to get them,” Berman remarked.

“Which ship are we watching out for?” asked Pike.

“The USS Altine. Captain Hurley is finishing up the mission and retiring so they are coming back for a retrofit and to get the new Captain situated,” Bernan said checking his PADD.

“Who is taking over?” Pike asked. They were still recovering from the disaster with Nero. Numbers were still low but climbing every time the boys played hero, so they were slowly getting back to an even keel.

“His First Officer has been promoted to Captain. We’re going to hold a ceremony for all those who have been promoted and are on rotation to return to Earth,” Berman said.

“Mario Steigerwald is a good man. Who will take over as First Officer?” Archer asked.

“We are putting Michael Ehlinger as his second. They worked together when Steigerwald was on the USS Clement,” Whatley said to them.

“So they are used to each other already. Nice. Hopefully this will be smooth,” said Archer.

“Well, gentlemen. Some of us have work to do, so we will have to cut this call short.”

“Nice, Margaret. We are working. We are trying to keep the fires out on our end before they reach yours.”

“Not working too well is it?” Barrett smirked.

“It’s Jimmy remember? Murphy’s Law applies and so does extreme amounts of good luck. Helps that he is a genius,” Pike said with a smile.

“Don’t remind us. Only genius repeat offender on record.”

“We’ll keep in touch,” said Pike.

“You do that,” Blackwell said and cut the call.

“Well, now that that is out of the way. Time for the hooch.” Archer rubbed his forehead tiredly.

“God yes,” Pike said and followed him back to their quarters.

 

**********

 

Both Archer and Pike sat back with a sigh as they each took a healthy swig of Scotty’s brew. Archer had to admit that that illegal still of his put out a good drink, not that he should be encouraging such things but right now he didn’t care. He’ll say something to him before they leave officially and unofficially let him know to hide it. He wrapped an arm around Chris’ shoulders and pulled him in tight to his side. He chuckled when he remembered Jim’s comment to them on the bridge. Mom and Dad, he liked that Jim felt that they were family. Maybe they could do something to make it official, yeah he was an adult but that didn’t matter in the scheme of things.

“So, I see that you noticed Alexander’s behavior and appearance as well.”

“Yeah, not sure what’s up with him,” Pike said as he laid his head back on Archer’s shoulder.

“He looks like hell. Wonder what happened?”

“I heard from Jim that he recently called his daughter and it did not end well. I was going to tell you but then the shit hit the fan and it went out of my head. Maybe that was the cause of it?”

“I don’t know. Something seems off. No snarking and homophobic comments. No disparaging remarks about our boy and his mate.”

“True, I know something like that can make you down but not a complete 360 on your personality.”

“I know. You would think if they fought as usual over Jim he would be more vicious.”

“Maybe we should discreetly look into this. From what Jim has said about the Betazed Ruling Council being off and now Alexander maybe something is going on.”

“They may not be connected.”

“This is Jimmy we are talking about. What are the odds they aren’t?” Pike looked at him with a raised brow.

“Good point. I have something on a sort of related topic to ask you.”

“What is it, Jon?” Pike shifted to look at him better.

Archer squirmed a little in his seat. He knew that they haven’t been together that long but they have been working together for years. He took a deep breath and popped the question that he knew in his heart would break him if he said no. “Will you marry me, Chris?”

Pike sat up straight with wide eyes, “What?” he breathed out as he licked suddenly dry lips.

Archer cleared his throat, “Will you marry me? I know we haven’t been together romantically long but I do love you. We can make Jimmy officially our son too.”

‘You’re serious? You want to marry me and adopt Jim?”

Archer swallowed hard and nodded, throat suddenly dry. He took a gulp of his drink and waited.

Pike thought about it and realized that he did love Jon despite the short time together and wanted Jim to be their son. He took a deep breath and gave his answer, “yes!”

Archer dropped his drink in shock, never noticing it hitting the floor. He grinned and grabbed Pike and started kissing him senseless. Neither cared that their drinks were on the floor as they ripped clothes off in a frenzy and hurried to their bed. They could always clean up later, right before they told their boy that they wanted to make their family official. Archer smiled as he slid into his fiance; that could wait until later. Really later.


	15. News and Saving a People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

**Chapter Fifteen** \- News and Saving a People  
  
Jim looked up from his PADD when he saw Chris and Archer walking into his quarters behind Spock. He smiled as Spock checked on the boys before sitting down next to him. Jim put down his PADD and cuddled close to his mate.  
“Hey mom and dad, what brings you here?”  
“Well you cheeky little brat, we have some news for you and a question,” Pike said as he sat down next to Archer.  
“News? Question?”  
“Yup, we wanted to let you know that I have asked Chris to marry me and he said yes,” Archer smirked at Jim’s shocked face before he recovered and started hugging them.  
“Congrats, guys. I’m so happy for you.” Jim hugged them and sat back down.  
“Indeed, Admirals. Congratulations,” Spock said to them as he nodded.  
Archer snorted, “You can call me Jon you know.”  
Jim sighed as if it was a hard thing to ask him to do. “Okay, congrats, JON.”  
“Brat,” he said fondly.  
“So what are the questions?”  
“Well, Chris and I were talking. I know that you think of us as pseudo-parents.”  
“Yeah,”  
“So we wanted to know if you would be willing to agree to us making it official.”  
“Official?” he asked frowning. “What do you mean?”  
“We want to officially adopt you as our son. You will still be Jim Kirk, mate of Spock. But you would official be seen as our son.” Chris looked at him hoping he wouldn’t say no.  
“So you would be mom and dad for real. Family,” he said to them, looking back and forth between them. He could feel how nervous and hopeful they were.  
‘What do you think?’  
‘It is up to you, Ashayam.’  
‘Do you think it silly that I see them already as my parents?’  
‘No Ashayam. They see you as a son as well. If this will make you happy then do it. I can talk to my parents and see if we can also see about getting them recognized as part of the Vulcan people as well. They have done much for my people and us as well.’  
‘I love you, Spock. Guess I will give them my answer before they explode with nerves.’  
‘Indeed,’  
“Yes, I mean I already see you as my parents but I want to be able to say that and have it be official. Let me know when and where to sign, even if I’m a little old.”  
“Hello, look at me. A man not even half my age and a boy less than an a fifth my age and I am making a family now. So no you’re not old.”  
Jim sniffled a little and hid his face in Spock’s shirt in embarrassment. Pike stood up and knelt in front of him. “Hey, we love you kid and want you to be our son. We have been so proud watching you grow into the man you are today. We want to continue being with you every step of the way. Those two little boys over there are going to be just as proud of you as we and your husband are. We love you and even if you had said no, that would never have changed. You got that kid?”  
“Yeah, but I am still calling you mom. You’re awesome at it.” he chuckled at Pike’s mock scowl.  
“Brat, but you’re our brat.”  
“Too right!”  
“Well now that that is out of the way. If you look in your PADD, you will find the paperwork already there.”  
Jim looked at him and raised his eyebrows.  
“We took a chance that you’d say yes,” Archer said a little sheepishly.  
Jim smiled and grabbed his stylus and signed the paperwork. He was so happy that he could finally say with all honest that they were his parents. “You know I couldn’t be more proud if I tried to say you are my parents.”  
Pike smiled and Archer snarked at him, “Alright Jimmy, no more mush. I think we reached our limited today.”  
He laughed as he submitted the paperwork. The twins decided to chime in at that moment and they spent the rest of the visit playing with the boys and visiting.  
  
**********  
  
Doctor George Samuel Kirk was ecstatic. He and the Vulcan healers along with Carol Marcus finally figured out how the Excalbians did it. They figured out what they did to the DNA of their experiments to have their bodies make the necessary changes to carry and successfully bear offspring. He sent notification to the Vulcan Council and received word back that they would be working to get volunteers for the procedure. This may very well bring the Vulcan species back from the brink. Even with a rise in births since they settled on New Vulcan they still had a long way to go and this would help. Sammy was so excited that he could break out in a dance but refrained.  
They had been working nonstop since Jim and the others were brought back and they figured out what happened to them. After lots of blood taken and other samples and copious hours working on it, they finally had their breakthrough. They knew that it had be delivered into the DNA of the recipient like a virus. This would then work to readjust the DNA and then move from cell to cell like the virus taking them over and remaking them into what is needed so that the womb will be created in the body naturally. Unfortunately this will mean that the patient will need to be unconscious so that the body can make the adjustments without them being in pain from organs shifting for the new addition.  
They figured that this was how the Excalbians implemented their changes as well. He noticed talking to all the submissives that this was a common theme; they were unconscious throughout all of the changes introduced to their bodies. He noticed that when they made the changes to the DNA, almost all of them changed physically as well. It was not overtly in your face but somewhat noticeable. Jim was slighter, more slender and feminine looking. This was also the case for Korath and Suran. Hence meaning that all submissives would be this way. The dominants grew larger, meaning their height increased by a few centimeters, for example Spock went from being 1.88 meters to almost 1.93 meters tall, the same for Merrok and Kor. Jim had gone from 1.85 meters to 1.77 meters, along with Suran and Kor. They had not been pleased on that. Though Jim, Spock, Merrok and Suran still looked almost the same from before, Kor’s and Korath’s facial features were not as pronounced as they were before. The brow ridge was smaller and their teeth along with their jaw structure lessened as well. All of them now had pointed ears, though it is only noticeable on Jim and the Klingons. He smirked when he remembered the first time Jim really took a good look in the mirror and saw all the changes. He had freaked and complained that he now more resembled a girl.  
Though he did grimaced when he remembered Spock showing him how much he still was all male and he would not hear of him make disparaging remarks about himself. He shuddered as he remembered his brother getting a spanking and the two locking themselves in the bathroom almost immediately afterwards. There were just some things you did not need to see with your baby brother.  
He and the others figured since they were only making the one adjustment to the DNA to force the body to create a womb as well as the other abilities that went along with having one, there was no worry about other changes. He hoped that there would be volunteers soon. He had come to love New Vulcan and he and Aurelian were thinking of staying and raising the children on the planet. There was plenty that he could work on here and he could do more to help. And he would be able to see his brother more often, so that was a bonus.


	16. Volunteers Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> *Note* Beta'd by Fairhaven74.

**Chapter Sixteen** \- Volunteers Needed

Sammy raised his brow at the sheer number of volunteers that were listed. He knew that he did want to do one or two to make sure it definitely worked, so he had to pair the list down. Two names caught his eye, Jamie Kirk and Ral Irux. Perfect, they will work out perfectly. He smirked though at the thought of Jamie Kirk. No matter what name he uses or that he was older, he knew that he was his baby brother. He laughed when he said something to Jimmy and he ended up telling him that it was an alternative version of himself from another reality. He snorted, he was outside that night when the Nexus showed up and he walked out of it. The minute he saw him he knew, same with Selek. He shook his head at the weirdness that was now his world; he figured that was all part and parcel of being a Kirk.

He sent out a note to the two that he wanted them to come in and talk about the procedure as soon as they could. He laughed, for no sooner had he sent that note out then he got two back letting him know they were on their way. Damn fools must have been sitting there watching their PADDS. He face palmed, now he was sounding like Bones. He needed a vacation and soon. He lifted his head when he heard the door to his office chime. “Come in.”

The door opened and their stood Ral and Jamie and their husbands. He could see Ral and Jamie vibrating with excitement and their husbands trying to hide their worry. Sammy snorted; yeah Vulcan’s don’t show emotion his ass.

“You wanted to see us, Doctor,” Ral said as they all entered his office.

“Yes, I did. Have a seat.” he gestured to the chairs before his desk. “I wanted to let you know that we are choosing volunteers to have the procedure done. We wanted to know if you two would consent to be the first?”

“How safe is this procedure, Doctor Kirk?” Selek asked.

“The Vulcan healers and Scientists, along with myself and Doctor Marcus have worked hard on this and it is totally safe. There is only a ninety nine point nine three three percent chance that it will be totally successful.”

“So there is only a point zero six seven percent chance of the procedure not taking?”

“Correct. What we would do is place you under a light sedation and then administer the new DNA through a hypo. It will then go in and make the adjustments to the DNA of one of your white cells, just like a virus. And like a virus, it will replicate until your DNA is modified. Your body will then create the womb along with the other necessary components.”

“How long should this take?” Jamie asked with a frown.

“The whole procedure should take twelve hours depending on how quickly it will get through your system.”

“Why are we sedated?” Ral asked Doctor Kirk.

“Because of the DNA adjustment, it forces the body to create something that was not there previously. Your organs will be moving around to make room for the womb that the body now has to create. This has the potential to be painful so we have decided to sedate the volunteers so that they will not have to suffer through possible discomfort.”

“Are we allowed to be there while our mates are going through this procedure?” Legel asked as he took Ral’s hand in his.

“Yes. We will have biobeds setup to monitor the procedure and there will be seats next to each one for the partners of the volunteer.”

“Can both partners go through the procedure?”

“Unfortunately no. When the DNA is adjusted, for some reason the partner can no longer impregnate someone else. The sperm of the volunteer now acts in place of an egg and the sperm of the one to impregnate them will then seek it out.”

“What do you mean?”

“For lack of a better word, submissive partners will still ejaculate but there is no longer any sperm in it. Sperm is an ingredient in semen. It really only accounts for five to ten percent of a man’s ejaculate. So the rest is made up of enzymes including protein and vitamin C. Due to the changes to the body, the Sperm itself gets released into the womb, just as it would with a female.”

“But we’ll still ejaculate?” Ral asked.

“Yes, we haven’t figured out completely why this happens when the sperm itself is released into the womb just like an egg would from the ovaries. Because there are multiple sperm released into the womb it creates a greater chance of conception, which is why there is a greater chance of multiple births. What is ejaculated is the semen minus the sperm,” Doctor Kirk told them.

“So will we have a time of the month like women do?” asked Jamie. He shuddered at the thought. He remembered how evil his mother was during those times.

“No, you won’t have a period as a female does, but you may experience times of heats.”

“So this is basically a dominant and submissive relationship in regards to one gets pregnant and the other not?”

“Yes, for lack of a better word, since the male will take on the female's role of birthing the offspring. Any other questions?”

“Yes, how soon can we do this?” Jamie asked leaning forward in his seat.

“We can do this now. Everything is all set and we can head out to the medical unit where the beds are setup.”

The four men stood up and waited by the door. Sammy stood up and walked over to them, “Eager, are we?”

“Very. Let's get the show on the road,” Jamie said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Sammy grinned and led them to the medical unit and got them settled. Once they were settled and sedated, he administered the hypos.

“That should do it. We will monitor their vitals from over in the corner. There is a replicator by the door we came in if you want anything.” He nodded and headed over to the desk where he would monitor the biobeds from and sat down.

“I hope this works,” Legel said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Indeed,” said Selek.

“We are so excited about having our own kids. I also want this to work for your people.”

“How so?”

“The Vulcan people have suffered so much loss that it will maybe go a long way to heal the wounds left by the loss of so much life and the entire planet. I just how that we aren’t in the percentile of it not working or something bad happening.”

“It will work out. Worrying is illogical and will not change what is.  **Kaiidth** .”

“What does that mean?”

“What is, is.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Just be patient. We will know when they check on them.”

“Thanks, Selek.”

“You are most welcome, Legel.”

They lapsed into silence and waited as the hours past and the DNA that was injected did its duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan translation:  
> Kaiidth - What is, is


	17. Success!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> -Note- Beta'd by Fairhaven74!

**Chapter Seventeen** \- Success!  
  
It took both men a total of nine point four three hours to have the adjustment completed to their DNA and the womb grown. Sammy took a tricorder and did a complete work up of the two. He was extra through in his checking of Jamie, knowing that his was his brother from an alternate reality. He figured he could be like his brother here and allergic to practically everything. Once he was satisfied that they were both fine he administered the hypo to wake them up. Once they were both fully conscious he again did another scan of them and asked them how they were feeling. He wanted them to both have a clean bill of health before he released them to go and have some fun making babies.  
He shook his head at Jamie bouncing up and down on his biobed like a hyper child wanting to go and play with a new toy. Ral was calm and quiet and answered all his questions after taking the time to think first on them. He at least understood that it was important that he was honest on his answers to make sure nothing went wrong. Once he was satisfied with Ral, he released him with his husband to go have fun. Ral blushed while Legel sported a very large grin. Ral barely had anytime to say goodbye before his very eager husband dragged him away to test drive the new womb.  
Sammy turned back to Jamie and gave him a stern look. “Now, I know who you really are. I want an honest answer because if you are anything like my baby brother here, you don’t like doctors and will lie through your teeth to get out sickbay.”  
“Um, I’m your cousin.”  
“I wasn’t born yesterday, Jimmy. I was also outside when you exited from the nexus. I know my family and you are my brother. Just older and from an alternate reality.”  
“What makes you say that?” he asked with wide innocent eyes.  
“Can the eyes. You look almost exactly like him other than being older and my baby brother ended up telling me the truth when I cornered him on it.”  
Jamie slumped in defeat and glared at his bond mate who raised an amused brow. “Dammit, you win. No matter what reality you’re still the same, a pain in my ass.”  
Sammy smirked, “Now truth. How are you feeling?”  
“Other than a little sore in my abdomen, pretty good. No aches or severe pain.”  
“Dizzy or nauseous?”  
Jamie tilted his head in thought, “Nope.”  
“Any pain when I press on your stomach?” he asked and he pressed down gently.  
“Nope, just a little sore. Just like if I pulled a muscle.”  
“Good. Everything settled where it should have. You need to let me know if there are any problems.”  
“Like what?”  
“Swelling, discharge from your anus, bleeding either from your anus, blood in your stool or urine, temperature or disorientation.”  
“Right. Gross, but right. Will do Sammy. So can we go test drive this puppy or what?”  
“You’re good to go. Get out of here and go make some babies.”  
“Hot damn,” Jamie shouted as he hopped of the biobed and grabbed Selek’s hand, dragging him from the room. Sammy shook his head and went over to the other healers that were reviewing the results from the first of what they hoped were of many successful treatments.  
  
**********  
  
Sammy put a call into the Council letting them know that the first of the volunteer’s trial run was a success for implementation. He let them know that once he had a confirmation of a successful fertilization resulting in pregnancy he would update them.  
“Do you know how long until you receive confirmation of a successful pregnancy?” T’Pau asked him.  
“By this time tomorrow we should know. Both volunteers and their spouses were very eager to leave and get started on it.”  
“Indeed, this will be fortuitous for my people if it proves successful.”  
“Will this continue to be on a volunteer basis for same sex male couples or will the council make it mandatory?” he asked.  
“We will keep it on a volunteer basis. We are a logical people so there will be no need to make it a mandate.”  
“We did further research on this and male offspring will have a high chance of also having this ability from those born to couples who had the procedure done. I believe this will be a permanent change to your people.”  
“Understood Doctor Kirk. Please keep the council informed.”  
“Will do, Minister. Good day.”  
“To you as well, Doctor,” and she cut the call.  
  
**********  
Sammy placed another call, this time to his brother on the Enterprise. “Jimmy,” he said and smiled as he saw he was holding Grayson.  
“Hey Sammy. What’s up?”  
“I was calling to let you know that it was a success.”  
“Great,” Jim said as he shifted Grayson to another arm. Spock had taken Sarek with him down to sickbay to check on him as he was running a slight fever and Jim had been still feeding Grayson at the time.  
“Yup, and your older self was pretty happy as well about it. He just dragged his Vulcan out of here for some hot sex.” he smirked at Jim’s crinkled nose.  
“Yeah, no need for details. So do you have a lot of volunteers?”  
“Tons. Apparently many feel it is their duty to procreate. I did explain it was permanent and they will never sire offspring but you know that phrase of theirs.”  
“Yup, Kaiidth.”  
“Pretty much. I personally feel that they really want babies.”  
“Probably but they’ll stick to the logical arguments.”  
“I noticed. So I have a question.”  
“Shoot.”  
“I spoke to Starfleet and they have given permission for Starfleet personnel that are married and male same sex couples to do the procedure as well if they want.”  
“And?”  
“And I wanted to know if you know anyone who would be interested?”  
“No idea off the top of my head. I can send out a notice and have them contact you.”  
“Thanks. We didn’t get hit as bad as the Vulcan’s but the human population isn’t jumping back right away either. Between Khan and Nero, it was a mess.”  
“I know. Once I am off this call with you, I’ll go and send out a memo. Tell them that if interested to seek you out and I won’t ask questions or make judgments.”  
Sammy snorted, “As if you could my little Bastian brother.”  
“Jerk. Well, I’m cutting this short and going to see if I can get you more volunteers.”  
“Thanks, Jimmy.”  
“Later.”  
“Later,” Sammy said and cut the call.  
Jim leaned back in his chair cradling his little boy. Huh, he thought to himself. He wondered how many of his crew would be interested. He shrugged and started working on the memo as Grayson napped in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan translation:  
> Kaiidth - What is, is


	18. Thoughts of Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> -Note- Beta'd by Fairhaven74. A Chulu moment in this chapter.

**Chapter Eighteen** \- Thoughts of Babies

Bones eyebrows rose up to his hairline when he read Jim’s memo. So Starfleet was looking for volunteers too. Huh, he and Scotty had talked about adopting but he really wanted his own child. He knew that they could go through a surrogate but that would cause complications if they decided to back out and a whole host of other issues. He tapped his finger against his lips in thought. Maybe this is the answer. He could have his own kids with Montgomery and it was all cleared with Starfleet.

The only downside that he could see out of the whole thing was that the womb was permanent and they could have multiple children in one go. But that would save them from having to go through it more than once if they wanted more than one kid. It also saved them from having to use fertility drugs if needed as well. He guessed that was one thing he could say for men, they released a lot of swimmers when needed.

He should probably bring along something to drink as he figured this might be more than Montgomery could wrap his head around. He knew that he was still dealing with Jim giving birth to the boys and it had unnerved him some, but not enough for it to cause any issues. He thought it might have something to do with it being Jim and Jim being a male. To most humans, woman had kids and men impregnated them. Not vice versa or men to impregnate men. Apparently in the twenty third century, human society still had some hang ups, Komack and Marcus along with Hargrove proved it.

Having made his choice, Bones stood up and left his office. Guess it was time for a chat with his hubby. Time to corner his man and discuss this memo. He probably got it by now but being so busy hadn’t read it. He looked at the chronometer as he left sickbay. Montgomery should be back in their quarters getting dinner.  All they needed to do was decide if this was right and who would have the babies, he had a feeling it was going to be him as he always bottomed. Not that he ever complained on that, his husband was a god in the bedroom. He tried to picture himself all fat with their children and a soft smile graced his lips. Yep, him definitely! He smiled as he headed back to their quarters, he could always get what he wanted by initiating kinky sex. Even if he said no, the sex would be great!

**********

Pavel was in the training room watching his lover practice with his sword. He loved to watch him, he was so graceful and handsome. Sometimes he wondered what Hikaru saw in him. A brainy Russian kid that was smarter than most people older than him. He understood math better than he did people. He sighed and continued to read the article he found on a new quantum theory. Suddenly a new message from the Captain showed. He frowned at first wondering what they wanted volunteers for, then his eyebrows rose clear to his hairline.

They discovered how to create permanent wombs in males and looking for volunteers for the procedure. Pavel felt his heart stop beating for a moment before it started again, speeding up in excitement. He and Hikaru were talking about someday having their own children. He so wanted children that were part of both he and his lover. He dreamed that night after they made love that he was carrying and that they had three little ones already. They had talked about their dreams from the night the next day.

He had woken up to find Hikaru’s hand over his stomach and such a look of longing on his face. He noticed that so far they have had success with no complications. He wondered how many of the Vulcan’s had already signed up for this procedure. He knew that Starfleet was looking to get the numbers back up after what happened with Nero and then Khan on top of it. There had been a plague in the Alpha quadrant that had wiped out three planets before a cure had been found. They were able to stop it from spreading but not before they had lost over a trillion humans and many other species that had settled the planets.

He looked up when he saw Hikaru standing next to him. He smiled at his lover, “All done already?”

“Yes, what are you looking at?” Hikaru sat down and nodded towards Pavel’s PADD.

“Starfleet is looking for volunteers to have zhis procedure done,” Pavel said as he handed Hikaru his PADD to read the Captain’s memo.

“Are you sure, Pav?” he asked him with concern.

“Yes, Hikaru. Just zhink, we can hiv our own babies.”

“I know, but once you do this there is no going back. It says that it is permanent,” Hikaru took one of his hands into his.

“I know, but ven ve are done; I can have an implant put in for birth control.”

“I suppose if needed I can do a vasectomy. They are reversible,” Hikaru said.

“You must really love me to allow Doctor McCoy to perform zhat on you,” Pavel teased.

“Yes, I do. If you can do this and it is permanent, then I can do something for when you decide you are done having kids,” Hikaru said and gave him a soft kiss.

“Zhen we can do zis?”

“Yes, I will see what paperwork we need,” Hikaru set down the PADD and pull Pavel into his arms.

“Oh, Hikaru you are ze best.” He grabbed his face in his hands and proceeded to kiss Hikaru all over his face while he laughed in delight. Hikaru just gave him a soft smile in return.


	19. Making Prime Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the Primes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> *Note* Beta'd by Fairhaven74. Remaining mistakes are still mine.

**Chapter Nineteen** \- Making Prime babies

Giddy over the success of the procedure, the two made their way to their small home near Sarek and Amanda’s home. Even though he was no longer Spock in this dimension he still wanted to be near his parents. They slipped inside and Jamie jumped into Selek’s arms.

“It worked,” he said laughing with delight.

“Indeed,  **T’hy’la** . I was there for the news.”

Jamie pouted, “Hey, no need to be mean.”

“Forgive me, my love.”

Jamie tilted his head and pretended to think about it, “Okay, you’re forgiven. Now, how about we make some little Seleklings, hmm?”

“Seleklings?” he asked as his eyebrow rose.

“Yup, many of them,”  Jamie leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss. 

Selek immediately returned the kiss, deepening  it, sliding his tongue into Jamie’s mouth and his hands into his hair. Selek slid his hands down Jamie's neck, along his shoulders and down his back, pulling Jamie closer to him and wrapping his arms around his waist so that he could straddle him. Both men groaned as their groins pressed together through their robes. Sliding his hands down again, Selek cupped the firm globes of Jamie's ass, enjoying the feel of the taut ass.

Jamie finally broke the kiss, breathless and panting. He gazed at his lover with desire-darkened eyes and reached out and slid his hand down his lover’s chest and grasped his cock through his robes. Selek moaned and thrust his hips trying to get some much wanted friction against his aching cock.

***LEMON***

“Jamie...” he groaned as Jamie lightly stroked him before suddenly stopping.

Dropping to his knees, Jamie quickly parting his robes and pulling his hardened cock out and wrapping his mouth around the head of the his mate’s cock, holding onto the shaft while sucking hard, using his tongue to lick around the head. He then slowly slid his mouth down the entire length of Selek’ cock, relishing the grunts and groans. Jamie started sliding his mouth up and down Selek’ cock. It didn't take long for him to bring Selek to the edge of orgasm but before he could make his lover come Selek grabbed his hair and pulled him up and into another soul-wrenching kiss. Panting, Selek pulled away from his lover.

_ ‘Bed. Now.’ _ He said through their bond.

_ ‘Selek…I want you. Want you to make love to me,’  _ Jamie whispered over their bond.

Selek pulled away from Jamie and began to slowly undress his lover, smiling as he saw no underwear under his robes. He nipped his jaw and down his neck. He tweaked a nipple between his finger and thumb, causing Jamie to gasp and throw his head back, giving Selek better access to his throat and neck. Selek smiled into his mate’s neck.

_ ‘ _ **_Ashaya_ ** _!’  _ Jamie moaned, gripping his mate’s shoulders.

_ ‘No underwear,  _ **_Ashayam_ ** _?’ _ Selek raised a brow. ‘Easier access for you.’ Jamie whispered through their bond.

Jamie moaned into the kiss and reached out to pull Selek’ shirt up, breaking the kiss so that he could remove the garment. Jamie moved over to the bed and dropped onto it on his back, his erection standing proud. He started to stroke himself, but Selek climbed onto the bed and knocked Jamie's hand away. “That's mine,” he growled, leaning down and kissing Jamie, while he began to stroke his mate’s cock. Jamie gasped. He loved it when Selek got all possessive on him.

“I want you inside me, Selek.” Jamie whispered as Selek continued stroking his shaft, adding a twist at the head every so often. He grinned as Selek’ eyes darkened.

“As you wish,  **T’hy’la** .” Selek reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawer, removing a tube of lube. Laying the tube down beside Jamie he leaned up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He opened the top and squirt some out onto his fingers before re-capping the tube and tossing it back down beside them. He positioned his fingers at his lover’s entrance and slowly began to push one in. Jamie gasped, breaking the kiss and tossed his head back. Selek continued slowly working first one, then two fingers into Jamie’s body. He began twisting and scissoring them before adding a third. Once Jamie was ready he slicked his cock with lube before guiding it slowly into Jamie’s tight hole, gasping as he did so. Thrusting slowly in and out of Jamie’s hot ass, he groaned. “So hot, James. So tight.”

“Selek…” Jamie gasped. He loved the feel of his mate inside him. He was so big and wide and hit all the right spots with every thrust.

Selek groaned and grabbed Jamie’s hips, pulling them tighter against him and angling his hips to find that sweet spot. He knew he’d found it when Jamie cried out and tightened around him. He began to increase his thrusts and was soon pounding in and out, Jamie’s legs wrapped around his waist and his hips meeting every thrust.

Jamie was moaning, crying out with every thrust.  _ ‘ _ **_Ashaya_ ** _ … Selek…more….harder. So close.’  _ He pleaded through their bond as Selek’s hard pounding left him no breath to speak with. Jamie cried out as Selek thrust harder, their sweat slicked skin sliding together. Selek’s balls slapping against his ass with every thrust.

“James…” Selek groaned.

“Yes! Selek. Harder, please, more, harder!” Jamie cried out as Selek nailed his prostate again and again.  _ ‘So good, so big and hard. Fill me, breed me!’ _ He moaned through their bond. Selek moaned at those words and reached a hand between their sweat slicked bodies to grasp Jamie’s leaking cock and stroke in time with their thrusts.

“James…so hot, so tight.” Selek moaned. “Going to fill you,  **Ashayam** , Going to breed you and watch you grow round with our children. Will fill you again and again until you take.”

“I’m…so close, Selek…close, m’ gonna…”Jamie whined deep in his throat, he was so close, he could feel the tingling in his balls that signaled his impending orgasm. “Selek!” he screamed as his body clamped down on Selek’ thrusting cock and hot spurts of come began to cover his abdomen and Selek’ hand.

Selek groaned as he felt Jamie’s orgasm overcome him, his hot ass tightening even further, the muscles contracting around his cock, drawing his own orgasm from him. “James…” Selek groaned as he filled his lover’s ass with his come before collapsing to lay in a tangle of sticky limbs next to Jamie. His hips giving little thrusts as he continued to fill his mate. He smiled a little when his cock remained hard.

Both men lay still for a few minutes, and then Jamie wrapped his arms around Selek, kissing him lazily.

“I love you, Selek,” Jamie said, stroking his lover’s face.

“I love you too,  **Ashayam.** ” Selek said, lightly running a hand up and down Jamie’s side and hip.

***END LEMON***

“Are you ready for more,  **Ashaya** ?” Selek whispered.

Jamie moaned and thrust his hips up to meet Selek’s thrust. “Insatiable,  **Ashayam** .”

“For you, always for you. I did promise to breed you and fill you until you take.”

Jamie felt his own cock respond to his words, “Yes, my love. I am yours. Breed me,” he breathed out and threw his head back in pleasure as Selek took him to paradise again. He fell asleep three hours later after Selek finally had enough, his last thought as sleep claimed was ‘If six times didn’t work, then he hoped his mate was up for six more!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** I know, pretty much just straight sex; but hey, who doesn’t love one of those chapters occasionally.
> 
> Vulcan translation:  
> Ashayam - beloved  
> Ashaya - love  
> T’hy’la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister


	20. Bondings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> *Notes* Beta'd by Fairhaven74, any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy 4th of July to all you lovelies!

**Chapter Twenty** \- Bondings  
  
Jim stood at the podium before the assembled guests waiting for the bonding to start. Here he was performing another wedding. The day had started off wonderful as he was awakened by a morning blow job, those are always wonderful. He had to reciprocate as it was only fair and the boys had been still asleep at the time. Once they had reformed their bones, the kits had awoken demanding their morning meal. They were going longer between feedings and so he wasn’t constantly having to stop what he was doing and going to feed them. He hoped that he could feed them until they were at least twenty four months. He loved the feeling knowing he was taking care of them and bonding with his boys. He gave a happy sigh as the music started and the two stepped before the podium. Both were dressed in traditional Romulan garb. The robes were beautiful and as the submissive, Korath’s had a more feminine look to them. He smiled and began the ceremony.  
“We are here today to bond two souls together. Today these two will become one. There was a poem from a great old Earth poet the accurately talks of the love these two share. Robert Burns said it best in his poem called “My Luve.” ‘O my luve is like a red, red rose, That's newly sprung in June: O my luve is like the melodie, That's sweetly played in tune. As fair art thou, my bonie lass, So deep in luve am I; And I will luve thee still, my dear, Till a` the seas gang dry. Till a` the seas gang dry, my dear, And the rocks melt wi` the sun; And I will luve thee still my dear,  
While the sands o` life shall run. And fare thee weel, my only luve! And fare thee weel a while!  
And I will come again, my luve, Tho` it were ten thousand mile.’ Their love is like the rose. They tend it and water it and nurture it to grow and prosper.” Jim smiled down at them from his spot and continued, “Merrok take Korath by his hands and speak the vows.”  
Merrok took his mates hands in his, giving them a squeeze before he spoke, “I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you.”  
Jim turned to look at Korath. He smiled when he saw Amanda and Uhura both wiping tears from their eyes. He never understood why women cried at weddings. He knew they were happy tears and figured that it would be one of those unsolvable mysteries regarding woman. “Korath, recite your vows.”  
Korath looked deep into Merrok’s eyes letting his convey all he felt. The love he felt for this man, how happy he had made him and the pride he had being his mate and mother to his children. He cleared his throat and started to speak, “I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others.  
Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you.”  
“Now you may kiss your mate.”  
Merrok wasted no time in leaning down slightly and fitting his lips over his new husbands. That one word made his soul sing and the taste of his lips, caused fire to flow through him. He pulled back before he could take his mate here and now, before the wedding guests. If he did that, then that would be one hell of a wedding reception and he knew that Nyota would castrate him for missing it. She did help them set it up after all. He smiled at his new husband.  
“And now may I present to you all, Merrok and Korath Lhaihtrha.”  
Everyone stood and applauded them. Looking over the crew, his fellow Bastans and those of New Vulcan; Merrok knew life was good.  
  
**********  
  
It was now a week after the wedding of Merrok and Korath and it was now the time of the Naming Ceremony. Jim smiled as he stood with the other guests waiting on the start of the naming of Merrok’s and Korath’s twin boys. They decided that they wanted to have Omal perform the ceremony, the same that he and Spock had used for their sons. All six had sat down and gone over their bondings and christenings as they were as close as kin now. There are something that you go through together that can’t help but bond you. Being turned into a new species is one of them. So now they stood waiting for Omal to start.  
Omal stepped up to where Merrok and Korath stood with the boys. He placed his hand on each of their shoulders and began, “We gather today to bless these children, a new life that has become part of our world. We gather today to name these children. To call a thing by name is to give it power, and so today we shall give these children a gift. We will welcome them into our hearts and lives and bless them with a name of their own.”  
Korath stood forward and spoke, “To be a parent is to love and nurture, to lead a child to be a good person. It is to guide them along the right path and to both teach them and learn from them. It is to rein them in, and to give them wings. It is to smile at their joy, and weep at their pain. It is to walk beside them, and then one day allow them to walk alone. To be a parent is a great gift we have given ourselves. and the greatest responsibility we shall ever have.”  
Omal then turn to the appointed godparents of the children, and asked, “You stand beside us, for the love of these children. Will you tell the gods who you are?”  
Both Kor and Suran responded at the same time, “We are Kor and Suran, chosen to be Guardians for these children.”  
Omal spoke again, “Do you know what it is to be a child's Guardian?”  
They again responded at the same time, “It is to love and nurture, to show guidance and counsel. It is to help the child make choices should they need assistance. It is to be a second vav and Sos and to be there when called upon.”  
Omal then placed the two babies on the table that had been set up for the ceremony. He then took some oil and traced and symbol on their foreheads, reciting, “May the gods keep these children pure and perfect, and let anything that is negative stay far beyond their world. May you always have good fortune, may you always have good health, may you always be joyful, and may you always have love in your heart.” He then used the oil to place a symbol on their chests and then recited, “You are known to the gods and to us as D’Nal Lhaihtrha and Lhaerrh Lhaihtrha. These are your names, and they are powerful. Bear your names with honor, and may the gods bless you on this and every day. I honor you, D’Nal and Lhaerrh Lhaihtrha.” Omal then lifted a ceremonial cup to pass around, Merrok and Suran picked up the children and walked around presenting them to the guests. Each one placed a kiss on their cheeks and offered well wishes and blessings.  
Omal spoke the last verse to finish the ceremony as the cup reached the godparents and they took a sip each, “Welcome, D’Nal and Lhaerrh, to our family and to our hearts. Your parents love you, and we thank them for giving you the gift of life. We ask the Gods to watch over you, D’Nal and Lhaerrh, and over your di’ranov and ri’nanov, and we wish your family love and light.”  
He took the cup back from Kor and Suran and took a sip. He placed it on the table before him and bowed over it. With the ceremony finished and the children officially named, the guests wished the new parents and godparents well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon translation:  
> vav - father  
> Sos - mother
> 
> Romulan translation:  
> di’ranov - father  
> ri’nanov - mother


	21. More Bondings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Beta'd by Fairhaven74
> 
> -My moms back in the hospital and due for surgery. Until things are settled, my postings may be sporadic. I apologize but most of my time will be with her. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-One** \- And More Bondings  
  
Jim once again stood at the podium before the assembled guests waiting for the bonding to start. This was the last of the weddings. He felt that this might be the best part of being a Captain; marrying couples would love one another. Certainly better than diplomatic dinners and having to deal with those who ogle his sexy mate. Only he got to do that! He winced a little at Spock’s reminder to stay focused. Oh how he hated getting his mate even a little mad at him. He knew that he had changed a lot since this had all started and now that he was a submissive, he looked more to his mate for guidance. At least it really didn’t affect his running of the ship and being a Captain. He would say it did temper his wild streak and he was much more wary of his cheeky comments. Diplomatic dinners would not be fun if he had to sit through one after a spanking.  
He smiled at the sight of Kor and Suran stepping before him decked out in Klingon garb. Both wearing armor and weapons. They looked like they were going to go to war. He lifted his hands and those assembled quieted down and the ceremony started.  
“We are here today to join Kor and Suran as one. Marriage is more than joining two people or even two clans. It is joining two hearts and two souls into one. To have a family together and to grow old together. To share your triumphs and your failures. It is above all a sacred thing and never to be entered into lightly. We give them blessing. You are the star of each other’s night, you are the brightness of every morning, you are the story of each guest, you are the report of every land. No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank, in field or valley, on mountain or in glen. Neither above, nor below, neither in sea, nor on shore, in skies above, nor in the depths. You are the kernel of each other’s hearts, you are the face of one another's sun, you are the harp of your shared music, you are the crown of each other’s company. Now it is time to state your vows. Kor, please take Suran’s hands in yours and state your vows.”  
Kor roughly cleared his throat. With the words that Jim had spoken over them, his heart warmed and he felt the emotions of those touched in the room. The love he felt for Suran swelled and flowed through their joined minds. When he spoke, his voice came out low and gravelly. “I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night.  
I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you. I will love your forever.”  
Suran’s eyes teared up at the emotion that was weighing the words spoken to him by his dominant. He pushed his love back to this man that owned every inch of him. He and their children were his world. To him they were no longer Klingon and Romulan, they were Bastans and joined together forever.  
Jim could feel the emotion pouring off the two standing before him. He smiled and gently spoke. “Suran, now state your vows to your dominant.”  
Suran cleared his throat a couple times before the words came out. “I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you. I now stand before you not as a Romulan but as your devoted mate. I love you, my dominant.”  
At this point even Jim became a little choked up at the strong emotions. He sent his love to his mate through their bond and felt it returned. He could hear the gentle weeping of some of the guests at the poignant emotion coming from grooms. “You may now kiss your submissive.” Jim said softly.  
Kor leaned down and gently cupped Suran’s cheek. He pressed his lips to his beautiful submissives and a gentle and soft kiss. He could hear clapping from those assembled to help him celebrate this day. He pulled back and smiled at his weepy mate. “I love you.” He whispered.  
“And I you.”  
“And now stands before you, Kor and Suran Goradh. May they enjoy many long and happy years.”  
The clapping grew louder and the couple turned and embraced each other. Today was a day that they would never forget, it was up there along with the birth of their two children.  
  
**********  
  
Excitement stirred in the hearts of the six Bastans and the one Betazoid that was gathered along with other guests for the last naming. They all knew that after this last ceremony, the Ruling Council members would be leaving the following week back to Betazed. Jim was so excited that he practically vibrated with it. Spock was sending soothing thoughts to try and calm his mate. Omal threw a wink at Jim as he stood this one last time to perform the Ceremony of Naming, “We gather today to bless these children, a new life that has become part of our world. We gather today to name these children. To call a thing by name is to give it power, and so today we shall give these children a gift. We will welcome them into our hearts and lives and bless them with a name of their own.”  
Kor stood forward and spoke, “To be a parent is to love and nurture, to lead a child to be a good person. It is to guide them along the right path and to both teach them and learn from them. It is to rein them in, and to give them wings. It is to smile at their joy, and weep at their pain. It is to walk beside them, and then one day allow them to walk alone. To be a parent is a great gift we have given ourselves. and the greatest responsibility we shall ever have.”  
Omal then turn to the appointed godparents of the children, and asked, “You stand beside us, for the love of these children. Will you tell the gods who you are?”  
Both Merrok and Korath responded at the same time, “We are Merrok and Korath Lhaihtrha, chosen to be Guardians for this children.”  
Omal spoke again, “Do you know what it is to be a child's Guardian?”  
They again responded at the same time, “It is to love and nurture, to show guidance and counsel. It is to help the child make choices should they need assistance. It is to be a second di’ranov and ri’nanov and to be there when called upon.”  
Omal then placed the two babies on the table that had been set up for the ceremony. He took some oil and traced and symbol on their foreheads, reciting, “May the gods keep these children pure and perfect, and let anything that is negative stay far beyond their world. May you always have good fortune, may you always have good health, may you always be joyful, and may you always have love in your heart.” He then used the oil to place a symbol on their chests and then recited, “You are known to the gods and to us as Chavek Goradh and Shiarrael Goradh.  
These are your names, and they are powerful. Bear your names with honor, and may the gods bless you on this and every day. I honor you, Chavek and Shiarrael Goradh.” Omal then lifted a ceremonial cup to pass around, Kor and Suran picked up the children and walked around presenting them to the guests. Each one placed a kiss on their cheeks and offered well wishes and blessings.  
Omal spoke the last verse to finish the ceremony as the cup reached the godparents and they took a sip each, “Welcome, Chavek and Shiarrael, to our family and to our hearts. Your parents love you, and we thank them for giving you the gift of life. We ask the Gods to watch over you, Chavek and Shiarrael, and over your vav and Sos, and we wish your family love and light.”  
He took the cup back from Merrok and Korath and took a sip. He placed it on the table before him and bowed over it. The ceremony was now finished and the children officially named, the guests stood and started giving their well wishes to the new parents and godparents. The Bastans breathed out a happy sigh, soon those greedy fools would be gone and off the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon translation:  
> Vav - father  
> Sos - mother
> 
> Romulan translation:  
> di’ranov - father  
> ri’nanov - mother


	22. Strange Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> -Note-Still beta'd by Fairhaven74. Sorry for just posting but still dealing with mom. Not forgotten, just will be sporadic.

**Chapter Twenty-Two** \- Strange behaviors  
  
Jim Kirk was a very happy man, he was very happy because the three members of the Ruling Council would be leaving in three days. He had been marking the days off one by one on the calendar on his PADD. Spock always gave him a bemused look each time he did so but that was okay; it was just one way to keep his sanity around them. He tried to avoid them as much as possible as every time they saw them, in the mess hall or about the ship, they would try to talk to him about moving to Betazed. Mostly it was Itaada and Ograi that did the talking. Etrim would sit there quietly and only chime in when they spoke to him. They made him nervous and gave off a very odd vibe.  
Today, the three would be down on New Vulcan going to the market that they had there every three days. There were many great buys and always something interesting to purchase. Today was also the day that the Orion prisoners would be transferred to the USS Frigg and he really didn’t need to deal with them today. He exited the lift and moved to the transporter room where the prisoners were already waiting; he entered and moved to stand by the control panel. He smiled when Chris, Jon entered and Scotty; Scotty walked over to the control panel and set to work.  
“Okay, Capt’n. They’re ready fer us.”  
“Alright, get them on the pad.”  
“Yes, Captain,” Giotto said as he and his men moved the prisoners to the transporter pad. Once they stepped of, Jim gave Scotty the signal and they were on their way to the Frigg. Jim sighed, one less thing to worry about on his never ending list. Chris and Jon clapped him on the shoulder; they left the transporter room needing to make the call to Starfleet to inform them the prisoners were on their way. Jim nodded to the security team and headed off to feed the boys and make his reports. He had leave to still approve amongst other things and the list kept getting longer. Hopefully, things would slow down so he could catch up. He knew that he would have to start working late into the evenings again so he could clean up his backlog; he had a feeling that Spock had another spanking coming his way for not maintaining his paperwork. He rubbed his head and went back to his quarters and work.  
  
**********  
  
Five hours later; he had some of the copious amount of paperwork completed. Yay, almost caught up. Though he was surprised about the change in status form from Sulu and Chekov. About damn time, too. He signed off on it as they were cute together and he saw no problems with the relationship. The chimes rang for the door to his quarters and he frowned. He got up and went to the door to answer it. He had talked to his mother-in-law earlier and they were visiting tomorrow to take the boys for a while to help him out. Spock was at the lab and Omal and Uhura were out doing who knew what as her shift had ended an hour earlier. He blinked in surprise when he opened the door and Councilman Etrim was standing there. He blinked again to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.  
“Captain Kirk,” Etrim said.  
“Councilman, what can I do for you?”  
“May I impose on a few moments of your time?”  
“Sure, come on in.” Jim stepped to the side to let Etrim in; he led him over to the sitting area and inquired if he wanted something to drink.  
“No thank you, Captain.”  
“So what can I do for you, Councilman Etrim?” he asked as he took a set on the couch.  
“I wished to talk to you about my fellow council members.”  
“Really? What can I help you with?” Jim asked confused.  
“I have noticed for some time that they as well as others have been acting strangely.”  
“How so?”  
“Where before they would spend time with their families and work to help others, they now spend almost all their time at the council chambers and very rarely go out to help amongst our people.”  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“This has been going on for about two years. They had gone on an Ambassadorial mission to a planet in the sector to help with the wars that were breaking out there. When they had come back Betazed, they seemed different.”  
“What seemed to have changed?”  
“They were more guarded. Before we would have no problem talking telepathically or sharing our emotional state but when they came back they were closed off emotionally and they would only speak aloud.”  
“You mentioned others?”  
“Yes, two but they have since passed away. Ilal Turo and Riammeda Boi. We were in a session and suddenly they clasped their hands to their heads and collapsed. They healers looked at them and deemed them to be fine. Then they started to do the same thing as well.”  
“Were they close to Ograi and Itaada?”  
“No, before this they were mere acquaintances. When they returned from their mission they seemed to be at odds. Now they are all close and all agree with the changes.”  
“What about you?”  
“I go along to survive. They wish for a higher standing in the Federation; perhaps to eventually lead it. I wish for peace and harmony.”  
“Yet, you were the one who said we would be an asset and suggested the DNA testing.”  
“Yes, you would be an asset to our people. You two have done much in your young lives and you have persevered against all odds. We needed to know whose DNA was taken. Now that we know, we need to figure out how. You two will do much to give inspiration to our people. You are the youngest Captain in Starfleet history and you have saved Earth multiple times. Our children look up to you and many are interested in joining Starfleet in hopes of having great adventures as you have. That is what kind of asset you would be, an inspiration.”  
“Have you noticed anything else?”  
“Yes, outside their personality changes; any telepathic communication seems to cause them pain. When Itsaada’s daughter tried to contact her in an emergency it nearly caused her to lose consciousness.”  
“Well, we will see what we can do. Do you know if they have any idea you came to see me?”  
“They asked me to. To see if I could convince you to come to Betazed. I figured this was more important of a matter.”  
“Sneaky. If they asked I will mention that you asked me and my mate to come. I will see what we can do to help you.”  
“Thank you. Now I will take my leave and see about staying out of their way for now.” Etrim stood and headed to the door. “Thank you, Captain,” he nodded and left.  
Jim sighed, now all he had to do was figure out what to do.  
  
**********  
  
Spock and Omal walked into Spock’s quarters to find his mate deep in thought. “T’hy’la?”  
“Oh, Spock. I didn’t hear you.”  
“Are you well?”  
“I’m fine. I was thinking on what Etrim had to say.”  
“Oh?” Omal took a seat. “Would I be able to help?”  
“Possibly. He said that four of the Council have been acting strangely. Two when they went to assist a planet in the quadrant that was in the midst of a war. When they got back they would not allow psionic contact. Then later two lost consciousness and were deemed fine but refusing to allow psionic contact. He said that those two have since died.”  
“Ah, yes. Itaada, Ograi, Toru and Boi. I remember all the commotion on them refusing to allow it with them. Toru and Boi died in a transporter malfunction. It was most distressing.”  
“Don’t mention that part to Bones. I have all I can do to get him to use them when needed. Anyway, Etrim said that when Itaada’s daughter tried she almost lost consciousness. I think that there is something wrong.”  
“Yes, Jim I see. Whatever is going on with them, the psionic contact seems to cause issue with it. But how to fix that issue,” Omal said.  
“Perhaps if we make the contact, once they lose consciousness we can have them scanned,” Spock said, his brows furrowed in thought.  
“Omal, we would have issue doing that as it will cause a problem between Starfleet and Betazed,” Jim said to him.  
“So, I will see if Etrim could assist.”  
“That could work as he is on the council and could approve medical assistance.”  
“Let me ask him.”  
“Okay,” Jim said and snuggled into Spock.  
‘Etrim,’  
‘Nexi?’  
‘Yes. I am speaking with Jim about your concerns.’  
‘And?’  
‘We could assist but you would need to make psionic contact to have them lose consciousness and then approve medical assistance.’  
‘This will help?’ Etrim asked.  
‘Yes, greatly.’  
‘How soon?’  
‘When they come back on the ship. If they collapse in the transporter room then they will automatically go to sickbay.’  
‘Yes, that will work. I will let you know as soon as I have done so.’  
‘Thank you, Councilman.’  
‘No, thank you.’  
“I have spoken to him. He is willing to help. He will do it as soon as they come back aboard.”  
“Good, hopefully we can get this taken care of.”  
“Indeed we hope,” said Spock.


	23. They have what? Could it Get Any Weirder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason behind Betazoid Council Members weirdness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> Still beta'd by Fairhaven74. Sorry for the delay. Still dealing with mom in the hospital.

**Chapter Twenty-Three** \- They have what? Could it Get Any Weirder?

 

A few hours later Jim received a call that the Council members had collapsed when they had come aboard. He looked to Spock and they both agreed to go to sickbay. So with boys in tow, they headed to sickbay to see what the scans would show. They reached sickbay and went in to find that Etrim and Omal were already there. Bones and M’Benga were already performing scans on the two Council Members with a tricorder. Bones was working on Itaada and M’Benga was working on Ograi. Jim could feel frustration coming off Bones and confusion from M’Benga.

“What’s up?” Jim asked as he went over to stand near them. He shifted Sarek when he started to fuss into a more comfortable position.

“There seems to be some sort of parasitical life form attached to their spinal cords right on the medulla oblongata and seems to have tentacles reaching to the cerebral cortex.”

“Their what? English Bones,” Jim said with a smirk.

“You know what it is you brat. Playing dumb.” Bones snorted, “Remember I know you are a genius.”

“Fine,” Jim huffed out. “So what does this mean for them?”

“It means that whatever this is, controls their very thoughts and auto functions as everything that involves the rest of the body.”

“Shit, so since it  helps regulate breathing, heart and blood vessel function, digestion, sneezing, and swallowing... ” he trailed off.

“As well as the  sensory and motor neurons from the forebrain and midbrain travel through there,” Bones picked up, “this thing can at any time kill its host,” he finished.

“Damn, any suggestions?” he asked Bones.

“Short of killing them, I don’t know.”

“Isn’t there a way to kill the parasite?”

“Not sure, I have never seen anything like this. I have no idea how aware they are and if I can remove them without there being damage to the host.”

They all turned to look at the two Betazoid council members lying on the biobeds. Suddenly Ograi jerked up into a sitting position. “Foolish humans,” he hissed out.

“Who are you?” Jim asked him.

“We are the Kree-ta.”

“Kree-ta?”

“Yes, foolish mammal. We live in the water on our homeworld of Tu-taka Prime. This life form as well as the other came to our planet. They tried to stop the warring on our planet.”

“Why was your planet warring?” Jim asked. He hugged his son closer to him, he did not want that thing near his kits.

“We control the native mammals on the planet. But over many generations of us controlling them, they started to develop a resistance. They started to evolve.”

“Evolved, how so?” Spock was interested in gathering as much information as possible. They needed to know what they were dealing with.

“It was getting harder and harder to take them. They had hard shells over their brain stems. They started fighting the ones that were still occupied. Since they could not remove us without killing the host they killed us.”

“Why did you call for help?”

“We needed new hosts. A new planet.”

“So you took over the Ambassadors?” Jim asked for clarification.

“Yes. Now that you know, we will need to remove you as a threat.” He tried to lunge for Jim but underestimated the good Doctor. McCoy grabbed a hypo that was full of a sedative and jabbed it into his neck. He had it set on such a high dosage that the Councilman dropped immediately to the floor. Bones and M’Benga lifted the unconscious man and put him back on the biobed.

“Well, now we know what we have to do,” Bones said as he stepped back from the bed. M’Benga moved to where Itaada was lying and gave her a sedative as well to keep her unconscious.

“Well, it looks like I’m going to have to call in Chris and Jon. Spock could you call your parents and see if they can watch the boys for a while?”

“Of course, my mate. I will call them now.”

“Thanks, love. I will feed them while we wait and then they will be all set.”

“Alright,” he sighed and shifted his son again. “Bones, call the Admirals. M’Benga see if you can send the report of those scans to everyone's PADDs. I will feed the boys while we wait. Once they are with my in-laws we need to see what we can do to help the councilmen.”

Spock walked back over holding Grayson, “They are on their way. I explained the situation and they will take the kits as long as is needed.”

“Hope for not too long. I hate missing or being late for feedings. My chest hurts if I don’t give them their milk.”

“We will endeavor to get this take care of as soon as possible, my mate.”

“Time to get the show on the road then. I’ll feed Sarek and then switch. Can you change them as I get them fed?”

“Yes, my mate.”

Jim went over to a private area and sat down to start feeding Sarek. While he was doing that, Spock took care of changing Grayson and having Ensign Rand collect a baby bag for each child. Once Jim finished with Sarek, they switched babies and started the process all over again; Sarek and Amanda arrived and took the boys. Once the boys were gone, they had to wait until Chris and Jon arrived to get everything going.

 

**********

 

Spock felt much better once his parents had taken the boys. Admirals Pike and Archer had arrived shortly after his parents had left. They had been on New Vulcan visited with Doctor Kirk and discussing what the plans were for the new procedure and what it now meant for both of their species. Once Doctor McCoy’s call had gotten through to them, they immediately returned to the ship. Now that all of the relevant parties were there, all they now had to do was figure out a solution to the immediate problem.

“So there is a symbiote living in them?” Archer scratched his head at the thought.

“Incorrect, Admiral.”

“Whaddaya mean, Spock?”

“A symbiote indicates a mutually beneficial arrangement where both parties get something from the joining. This would be a parasite as the host does not gain anything from the joining.”

“So, all we have to do is figure out how to remove it without killing the host?” Archer asked as he looked at the two prone figures on the biobeds.

“Indeed,” Spock said.

“They leave in three days. We can’t keep them longer than that without having to deal with the rest of the Ruling Council and we will need to talk to the rest of the Admiralty,” Pike said as he ran his hand through his hair. This was all they needed. Dealing with crazy assassins and now this. At least the nonsense with the Romulans was finished and the Klingons had been quiet.

“Admiral Pike, I am on the Ruling Council as well. I will contact them and let them know that we have been delayed due to illness and will let them know when we will back. That should give us time to figure out how to deal with this.”

“You sure that is safe, Etrim?” Omal asked.

“Why do you ask?” Etrim looked at Omal in confusion.

“Perhaps there are others infected as well,” Omal told him.

“They were the only one that had gone to the planet,” Etrim said.

“Just be careful,” Omal said to him.

“I will, Omal.” He turned back to Pike, “As soon as we are done here, I will make the call.”

“Thank you, Councilman Etrim.”

“Bones, you okay with keeping an eye on them?” Jim asked as he knew that the Council Members would need to stay in sickbay.

“Yeah, we can move them to a private room. Just means you can’t get hurt.” He smirked at Jim. Jim knew that the room he was talking about was the one he always ended up in.

“Funny,” he huffed. “So we will leave them here and Spock can work with Bones on how we can remove the parasites safely.”

“We’ll hold off on the talk with the Admiralty as long as possible but we can’t hold off too long.”

“Got it, Chris. Okay, so now that we have a plan, let's go.”

They broke up and headed off. Jim and Spock decided that Amanda and Sarek would have the boys for a while to use this time for some adult bonding. He so missed his adult bonding time with Spock since the boys had been born, but he would not trade them for anything. He figure they had an hour or so before they would need to get the boys for a feeding so they were going to use it wisely.


	24. This is not a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story update news.

This is not a chapter.

I am letting you know that this story is on hold until a later time. My mother passed away yesterday afternoon after fighting multiple infections. Once I have dealt with everything and am back on an even keel, I will continue on.

Thank you all for all the positives I have received for my stories.

 

Hope to be back soon,

Maggie


	25. Thank you.

I wish to thank everyone who has given me much well wishes and who have given me many words of comfort. During the time that I had taken a hiatus, I have completed the story and will be posting the rest of it. I want to give a special thanks to Fairhaven74, who has helped me tremendously not only with my grief but with my story. I would love to thank each and every one of you who has given me kind words through my email but I feel that that would cause my software recognition that I'm using to go crazy. So I am just going to give one giant shout out to everyone who has emailed me, THANK YOU ALL! And so without further ado on with the remaining chapters.


	26. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> **Note**beta'd as always by Fairhaven 74. If it were not for her this would look like it was written by 12-year-old.

 

**Chapter Twenty-Four** \- Babies!!!!

It had been two weeks since the procedure had been done on Jamie. They were now sitting in Doctor Kirk’s office waiting for him to check him over and give them the results. They had made love almost nonstop since he had the procedure. It was always toe curlingly fantastic. His mate was the best and took good care of him. He knew it had worked as he was getting tired easier and was nauseous during the day. He couldn’t wait to be tested and have the results. He so wanted to have his bond mates children. In his reality it was only Sam and him, his parents didn’t have any more children; always too busy with Starfleet.

He smiled when his mate pressed closer to him. Selek, was a wonderful mate and he hated that he missed out on so much, because of the Nexus. He didn’t realize that the Selek he was with was a facsimile until he was released from the Nexus; he had truly thought that they were together. He heaved a sigh and waited for Doctor Kirk to finish so they could have the check-up.

“Alright,” Doctor Kirk said as he set down his PADD. “Hop up on the biobed and we will have a look see.”

Jamie stood up and got up on the biobed.

“So how have you been feeling?” Doctor Kirk asked as he scanned him with the tricorder.

“Tired and nauseous,” Jamie replied.

“Mmmh,” Doctor Kirk hummed as he continued with the scan. “Are you nauseous a lot?”

“Yes, almost every morning but sometimes during the day too. Some foods make me sick and I am finding it hard to eat meat.”

“Well that might be because you are currently a week and a half pregnant with triplets. Congratulations.” Doctor Kirk smiled at them.

“Triplets?” Selek asked as he raised both eyebrows in the Vulcan equivalent of shock.

“Yup, three little ones,” Doctor Kirk told him.

“Can we tell the gender yet?” Jamie asked as he held his hand to his stomach. Babies, he was having Selek’s babies. Tears slid down his check, he was so happy.

“You are carrying two little boys and one girl.”

“ **T’hy’la** ,” Selek breathed out as he stood and walked over to his mate. He placed his hands on Jamie’s stomach and pushed out and felt along their bond. There before him on two green strands and one soft yellow, were his children. He leaned in and softly kissed his mate.

“Triplets, Selek. Triplets,” Jamie said as he kissed his mates face.

“Yes,  **Ashaya** . Thank you for this greatest gift next to you bonding with me.”

“Thank you for giving me a family, Selek. I love you.”

“And I you,  **Ashayam** .”

“Guess we should go and tell Amanda and Sarek.”

“Yes, as well as James and Spock,” Selek said as he helped his mate down.

“Anything we should know, Doc?” Jamie asked from his mate's arms.

“Right now listen to your body. If you are tired, then rest. If your body doesn’t want meat, then don’t eat it. If the nausea gets worse let me know. We can give you something to help with it. Don’t overdo it,” He gave Jamie a stern look.

With eyes wide in horror, he shook his head. “No way. Don’t want anything to happen to my babies.”

“Good, now go tell the rest of the family. I have others to see.”

“Got it. Bye, Sammy.”

“Bye, Jamie,” Sammy said and waved them from the room. He was happy. Their family just got bigger.

**********

Ral sat tensely next to his husband waiting for Doctor Kirk to finish with his patient; he hoped he was pregnant. He flushed as he remembered all the passionate moments they had had over the course of the last two weeks. His husband was so soft spoken that you would never know that there was a fiery lover beneath. He sighed and wished that the patient would hurry up. He wanted to know and know now.

They looked up as the door opened and Selek and Jamie came out. They could tell by the big smile that he received good news.

“Selek, Jamie. Your appointment went well?” Legel asked them.

“Yes,” Jamie gushed. “I’m having triplets.”

“Congratulations,” Ral stood and gave the happy man a hug.

“Well, we better go so you can go in and get your exam done.”

“I hope it turns out as well as yours,” Ral said on a sigh.

“I know it will,” Jamie said with a wink.

Legel and Ral nodded as the two men left to spread the joyous news. They turned when Doctor Kirk stood in the doorway.

“Ral and Legel, come on in. Let’s see if we have more babies coming.”

They smiled and followed him in; Ral hopped onto the biobed at Doctor Kirk’s instructions. He sat tensely as he was scanned with the tricorder.

“So how have you been feeling?”

“Tired and achy.”

“Hmm, well according to this you have good reason to be.”

“You mean?” Ral asked hopefully. Legel looked up at the tone and held his breath.

“Yup, your twins will be here in six months’ time. Congratulations.”

Legel let out a whoop and jumped up from his seat. He rushed over to Ral, barely missing knocking over Doctor Kirk. “How far along is he?”

“He is a week gone. Looks like you two must have really wanted a baby.”

Ral blushed as Legel laughed at the comment. “Can you tell what we are having?”

“According to the scan, you are having twin girls.”

“Oh, I can’t wait. We must tell Omal and the others. Is there anything else, Doctor?”

“Listen to your body. If you are tired, then rest. Morning sickness may or may not kick in. If it does keep an eye on it. If the nausea gets to where you can’t keep anything down, let me know. We can give you something to help with it. Don’t overdo it,” he said to them.

“I will keep an eye on him. If we have any questions or there are problems, we will contact you.”

“Good, I didn’t have a chance to tell this to Selek and Jamie, but you will need to see one of the Vulcan healers in regards to the babies. As I am a scientist really and not an OB GYN, you will need to see a birth healer. I will get you the name of one that specializes in non-Vulcan births.”

“Thank you, Doctor. Can we go tell the others?”

Doctor Kirk laughed, “Go. Just remember what I said.”

“We will,” they said and hurried from the room. Doctor Kirk laughed and went back to his paperwork. Things were definitely getting livelier around here now.

**********

Jamie and Selek knocked on the door to Sarek’s house. He was practically vibrating with excitement over the news. Amanda opened the door and smiled at them. “Boys, how are you?”

“We’re good Amanda. Can we come in?”

“Of course,” she stepped aside to let them in.

“We are not interrupting anything are we?” Selek asked.

“On no, Jim, Spock and the kids are here for a visit. We had some time with them today and the boys are here to pick them up. Come and join us for tea.” She led them to the sitting area where the others were.

Selek and Jamie followed her in and found Jim and Spock sitting on a couch with the boys playing on the floor in front of them. Sarek was on a loveseat drinking tea. Amanda directed them to another couch and sat down next to her husband on the loveseat.

“Hey guys,” Jim said and smiled at seeing two of his favorite people visit. “What brings you two here?”

“We have news,” Selek said as he accepted a cup of tea from Amanda.

“Oh, and what would that be?” she said as she hand a cup to Jamie.

Jamie gave a big smile as he announced, “I’m pregnant.”

There was silence for a few moments as the other adults in the room processed the news, then the others stood up and started hugging and congratulating the couple. Well the humans anyway. The Vulcan’s in the group did this in a more logical and dignified sort of way.

“How far along are you dear?” Amanda asked.

“I’m a week and a half along.”

“What are you having?” Jim asked him as he picked up Sarek who started to fuss.

“I am having triplets, two boys and a girl.” Jamie smiled at the thought of his babies and rubbed his stomach.

“Oh, how exciting. Three more babies to bring more joy to our family,” Amanda clasped her hands together.

“Well, we have six months before they are here but I do know that they are wanted,” Jamie said with a beatific smile on his face.

“Anything you need, dear, you let me know,” she said wagging a finger at him.

“I will, Amanda. Um, I could go for some polemic soup,” he said a bit sheepishly.

Amanda started laughing and headed to the replicator. “Oh you too. That was what Jim craved through his pregnancy as well.” She shook her head in amusement and brought him the bowl of soup.

“Oh, so good,” he said after a sip. He spooned some more in with little sounds of delight, ignoring the laughter from Jim and Amanda. Spock, Selek and Sarek just raised a brow at their spouses.

 

*****Note*** So before anyone says anything on knowing the gender at this stage, one must remember it is a fiction story and futuristic. Nowadays we have to wait between four and a half to five months to know but I like to think that in the future we have progressed far enough to learn it early. Image how much more time you would have to get everything ready for decorating the nursery to baby names. Also, as I mentioned in the first story, gestation is only six months. So since they are doing the changes just like what the Exclabians did, then they gestation for all males will be six months as well.**

 

**Vulcan translation:**

**Ashayam - beloved**

**Ashaya - love**

**T’hy’la -** **friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister**


	27. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note**beta'd as always by Fairhaven 74. Thank you again for all your help you're a wonderful beta. Look forward to continuing this relationship with you.

**Chapter Twenty-Five** \- Solution Found

It had been two days and the Council Members were still sedated in sickbay. Bones had been keeping them in the private room that Jim was always in whenever he was injured. The morning of the third day found him standing outside of Jim and Spock’s quarters waiting for them to answer the door. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Jim holding Grayson.

“Bones,” he said on a yawn. “What do you need?” He stepped back to let his friend in.

“I think I might have found an answer to the problem we discussed three days ago.”

“Really,” Jim said as he walked over to Spock and switched boys. He walked over, sat down and started feeding Sarek.

Bones averted his eyes not wanting to see his friend this way and also so Spock didn’t go all primitive on him for looking at his mate. “Yeah, I figured that we could discuss this with Council Member Etrim, Omal and the Admirals.”

“Sure. Spock honey could you call them?” Jim asked looking up from Sarek at his husband.

Spock nodded and went over to the comm. After a few minutes he came back and told them that they were on their way, they sat in silence and waited for the others to show. Spock handed Grayson to Bones as he went and got ready for the day. Bones bounced the boy on his knee and spent some time cuddling with him. “I talked with Scotty about having the procedure done.”

Jim looked up from Sarek, “Really?”

Bones nodded without looking up, “Yeah, we wanted to have our own children. We decided that before we left the planet that I would undergo the procedure.”

“You guys thought this through?” Jim asked. He knew how emotional painful it was for Bones not to have his daughter with him. 

“We did. This is what we want.”

“It’s permanent you know.”

Bones snorted, “No kidding, Jimmy. I read everything and talked to Sam. I want to do this and Scotty is supporting me on it.”

“Well, as long as you are sure about this then I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, kid,” they looked up when the door chimed.

“Time to get the show on the road,” Jim said and answered the door. He came back with Omal, Etrim, Chris and Jon and they all took a seat. Jon took the seat at Jim’s desk and brought it over. Since Jim’s quarters were larger he had two couches but it still wasn’t enough seating for everyone. Chris since everyone knew was in a relationship with Jon, sat on his lap. Omal took the other chair and Etrim sat on the couch with Jim but put as much space between them as possible. Spock came out and Jim stood up so Spock could have his seat on the couch while he sat on his lap, still holding Sarek. Once the seating arrangements had been taken care they looked at Bones.

“So Spock has told us that you have a plan,” Archer said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Pike.

“Yes, I was thinking about what the parasite said to us before we knocked it out.”

“Go on,” Pikes said as he leaned back into his fiancé.

“He had said that they could not be removed without killing the host.”

“Indeed,” Spock said.

“Well, if you kill the host then the parasite will remove itself and go looking for a new host. What if we stop their hearts long enough that the parasites leave and then restart them?” Archer suggested.

“Admiral, that is very risky. It is possible to do, but there is no guarantee that it will be a success and if not then we have a dead Council Member to explain,” McCoBones said to them.

“Indeed, do you have any other suggestions, Doctor?” Spock said to him.

“No, but you believe that if we perform this procedure then it will cause the parasite to evacuate from the host?” Bones asked him.

“Yes, Doctor. The parasites will be vulnerable without a host thereby easier to catch.”

“As much as I want more information on them, I think it best to kill the parasites. If we try and fail to capture them, then there is a chance that they will try to use one of the crew or even Jim as a host. Capture is too risky,” Pike said. At the thought of Jim or the kits being in danger, Spock tightened his hold on his mate.

“Indeed, Admiral Pike. That would be the most prudent course of action.”

“How long will it take to set this up?”

“Two hours,” Bones said as he shifted a fussy Grayson in his hold.

“Council Member Etrim, do we have your permission to perform the procedure to save your fellow Councilmen?” Jim asked him.

“Yes, Captain. If this is the only way to do so then go ahead.”

“Alright, so we will all meet in sickbay for this in two hours. Agreed?” Pike asked as he looked at them all.

“Agreed.” They all said.

“Good, until then gentlemen.” Pike stood up from his fiancé’s lap and they both left Jim’s quarters.

Bones stood up and gave Grayson back to Spock, “See you guys in two.”

“Thanks, Bones. See you.”

“Indeed, Doctor,” Spock said as he took Grayson.

Omal and Etrim stood and bowed to them both. “If you wish, you can leave the boys with Nyota. She said she will be off duty by then.”

“Thanks, Omal. Let her know we will drop them off on our way.”

“Of course, Jim. See you in sickbay.”

The door shut on the two Betazed. Jim turned to Spock, “I hope the hell this works.”

“I as well. I as well.”

They turned their attention to their boys and tried to distract themselves until it was time.

**********

After dropping the boys off with Uhura, they made their way to sickbay and a hopefully good outcome. They walked in to find everyone already there. Carol and M’Benga had been called in to assist with the procedure; Pike was going to be there as well also armed with a phaser to help Spock and Jim kill the parasite as it came out. They figured that they could study the dead parasite and see if they could find a way of avoiding this in the future.

Bones wheeled Ograi in first and the others followed him into the surgical room. They were in there for about ten minutes when they heard Pikes phaser fire twice, then twice more. Suddenly Itaada sat up on her bed screaming. Her eyes were still closed meaning she was not conscious. Suddenly something shot out of her mouth and onto her blanket. The others were still in dealing with Ograi and Archer whipped out his phaser. The parasite had two long tails coming from the top of its head and six legs that ended in hooks. It scuttled quickly down towards Itaada’s feet and leaped onto the floor. It started moving towards Jim; Archer fired, he hit the parasite head on but it still kept going. He fired again as Spock grabbed Jim out of the things way, it hit the parasite again this time it took off two of its legs. They all backed away from the creature and Spock whipped out his phaser and they both fired twice more before the creature stopped moving. Spock fired a few more times to make sure the thing was no longer alive. He knew that it was dead, since he could no longer sense it but he was still angry that it went after his mate. Jim came over and started to rub his arm and send calming waves through their bond.

Spock  put away his phaser, moved over and grabbed a lab specimen bag and tongs. He walked over to the unmoving parasite; he picked it up and sealed it in the bag. He set them down on a tray table and moved back over to his mate. “ **T’hy’la** , are you alright?”

“Yes, thanks to you and Dad.”

“Damn those things move fast,” Archer said wiping a hand over his face.

They all turned as the door opened and Bones was wheeling Ograi out with Pike behind him holding the other parasite in a specimen container. “We heard phaser fire, is everyone okay?” he asked.

“Yep, when you shot yours, Itaada shot up screaming and hers popped out. It went after Jimmy. Took four hits to kill the damn thing,” Archer had moved over and was standing there with his arm around his son’s shoulder.

“You okay, Jim?” Pike asked him.

“Yeah, I’m good. Dad and Spock saved me.” He leaned into his dad’s embraced and smiled at his mate. He pushed as much love and gratitude through their bond at him. He could feel the relief and love flooding back at him.

“Well, that’s something. Now they are both parasite free, I can just allow the sedative to wear off.”

“You’re right, Bones. Maybe when they wake, we can get more information from them,” Jim said. He watched as Spock took the other specimen bag and set it with the first.

“I will take these down to the lab, Captain,” he said to his mate.

“Of course, Commander. Let me know what you find,” he slipped back into his role as Captain and straightened up from leaning on Archer.

Spock nodded and grabbed both bags and left. Once he had left sickbay Jim leaned back against Archer.

“You really okay, Jimmy?” Archer asked him, his brows forward with concern.

“Yeah, dad.” He rubbed his hand over his face, “Never been so scared before. All I could think of was if it had gotten to me, would it cause me to hurt someone.”

“Well kid, it’s over and now all we have to do is wait,” Pike said as he walked over to his boy and wrapped his arm around him as well. “We’ll protect you, son.”

“Thanks, mom,” Jim smirked.

“Brat,” Pike said affectionately. “We’re going to head down and contact Starfleet and talk to them about this possible new threat. At some point we may need to go to Betazed and have a look to make sure there aren’t more of these things.”

“Right. I’m going to go get the kids and have some tea to calm myself down. Good job, guys. Omal, Etrim; would you like to come and have some tea?”

“Of course we would, Captain,” Etrim said and Omal nodded.

“We’ll fill out some reports and let you know when they wake,” Bones said as he and the others moved Ograi back to his biobed.

“Later, Bones,” he said and they walked out of sickbay. Archer and Pike nodded to the doctors before making their way back to their quarters and another call to the other Admirals; life was never boring on the Enterprise they thought. 

 

**Vulcan translation:**

**T’hy’la -** **friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister**


	28. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> **Note** again as always, beta'd by Fairhaven74.

**Chapter Twenty-Six** \- Burning Down the House

The day had started out like any other for Carol Marcus. She was still sad about the confrontation she had with her father over her choice of partners, but was hopeful that they could work through it. She had tried to call him a couple of times to check up on him but he was either too busy or not there. She noticed that he seemed off and had dark circles under his eyes. She tried to talk to him about it but the one time she did manage to talk to him for more than two seconds, he brushed it off. He curtly told her that he was busy with the mess caused by the Romulans and the Klingons and had little time to sleep and to drop it. She did and he ended the call with a brief mention of calling her when he wasn’t so busy. That had been more than a week ago. She had been busy with the parasites business and helping out in the lab on figuring out what exactly they were. The Council Members had since woken up and were told what had happened to them. They could remember everything that had happened to them since they had gone to the planet and were caught by the parasites. Apparently they had brought back a queen from the planet, she had had plans to eventually take over the whole planet but once she had learned of Jim and Spock along with the Federation council; well that had morphed into interstellar domination. Crazy.

She sighed again as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. She put her eyes back at the viewer of the microscope and looked at the sample taken from the parasite. It was quite fascinating to look at. The creature breathed through the host so there was no real air passages in it. The “tail” was an extension of its frontal lobe that they were able to use to connect to the host. They were still working through the DNA makeup of the creature and they were analyzing samples they had taken. It was a carbon based life form, but other than that there was no similarity to human in the fact that it adjusted to whatever host it took. 

She straightened with a sigh and wrote down her observations in her PADD. She looked up when the door to the lab opened, it was Commander Spock. “Hello Commander. Are you here to work on the parasite?”

“No, Doctor Marcus. I am here to bring you to the Captain. There is an urgent matter that he needs to discuss with you.”

“Okay, Commander. Once I have put everything away, I will be right there. Am I meeting you in your quarters or his ready room?”

“Please come to his ready room. I will take my leave and let him know.”

“Alright, Commander,” she said as he left the lab. She frowned as she knew that they could communicate telepathically with each other so she had no idea why he needed to go there to tell him. She sighed again and started putting everything away.

**********

Carol arrived on bridge fifteen minutes later and headed to the Captain’s ready room as per the instructions. She pressed the chime and waited to be let in; when the Captain called enter, she stepped in and walked over to stand before his desk. She noticed that Commander Spock was present and standing behind the Captain who looked pale and unwell. “You wanted to see me, Captain,” she said as she stood at parade rest.

“Yes, Doctor Marcus. Please be seated,” he said and gestured to the seat to her right. Carol sat down and waited for the Captain to speak.

Jim took a deep breath before he spoke, “Carol what I have to tell you will be very hard to hear, so please listen to me.”

She nodded at how serious he sounded; she hoped that she was not being reassigned.

“I just received a message from Starfleet,” Jim paused and took another deep breath. “Your house caught on fire and burned down.”

“What?” she whispered. She could feel a knot forming in her stomach and she knew something bad had happened.

“The neighbors reported the fire. By the time that the fire company had made it to the scene, the house was fully engulfed. They were able to put out the flames but not before the house was destroyed.”

Carol started to shake her head as tears ran down her face. She knew something was coming and she did not want to hear it; did not want it to be real, “No, no, no,” she whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Carol,” Jim whispered. He had tears in his eyes as well. He may not have gotten along with the Admiral, but he loved Carol as a sister and did not want to see her in pain. “They found a body in the house. They are testing it now as it was…” he never got to finish as Carol stood up from her chair and ran from his office. Jim closed his eyes and sighed at the pain in his chest. He knew that some of it was his own but mostly he was feeling Carol’s emotions right now. He tried to close off the empathic part of his brain but her pain battered at his shields. He reached over and contacted sickbay.

“Jim what do you need?” Bones asked as he came in view.

“Bones, is Christine working right now?”

“Yeah, she’s one duty. Why?”

“You might want to let her go early.”

“Is something wrong?” he asked in concern.

“Yeah, Carol is going to need her right now.”

“What happened?”

“I just had to tell her they may have found her father’s body in their house that burned down.”

“Oh God. I will send her now.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

“No problem, Jim.” He cut the call and sent Christine back to her quarters.

Christine hurried to their quarters. She walked into hear her girlfriend crying her eyes out on their bed; she went over and sat down behind her. Carol felt her weight on the bed and rolled over, burrowing into her stomach. Christine may not have liked Admiral Marcus but she knew that Carol loved him despite their argument. All she could do was hold her and whisper words of comfort in her ear until she fell into an exhausted sleep. She knew that Carol would have a long road to recover from this and she would be there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, a blatant ripoff of the song title but it's so applied.


	29. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> **Note** Again, BETA' D space by Fairhaven74.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven** \- Identified Heartbreak

Bones and Jim agreed that Carol was to be taken off rotation for the next week. He had talked to his parents, oh how he loved that word, about what was going on. He knew that they were aware of the situation and would offer any help they could. They offered him advice and gave him tips that he used to help his friend. He received word four days after he broke the news to her that they had made a positive identification. He knew that Carol and Christine were together, so he started getting the paperwork ready for both woman. He also figured that she would want to be with her and help her through this tough time. He called their quarters and Christine answered the call.

“Morning, Captain.”

“Morning, Nurse Chapel. Would you and Doctor Marcus please come to my ready room?”

“Of course Captain, we will be there shortly.”

“Thank you, Nurse Chapel.” He cut the call and sat back to wait.

Christine sighed heavily; she knew just from that brief look at his face that it was indeed Admiral Marcus’ body, this would crush Carol all over again. There was no hope for it so she went and got her ready to bring to the Captain.

Ten minutes later found the two outside the ready room, before they had even pressed the chime the door opened and there stood Commander Spock. “Doctor Marcus, Nurse Chapel, please come in.” He stepped back to allow them entrance. He led them over and had them sit in the two chairs before the Captain’s desk.

“Doctor Marcus, I’m afraid that the body found in the home was proven to be that of your fathers. I’m so sorry, Carol.” Jim stood up and walked around his desk and knelt before her. “I have filled out paperwork for you and Christine to take time and go back to Earth to deal with this. I also wanted to let you know, that there will always be a place on the Enterprise for you two if you wish to come back.” He leaned in and gave his friend a hug.

“Thank you, Jim,” she whispered.

“Take the time that you need but just remember that we are here for you if you need us.”

“I’ll remember,” she said and gave him a sad smile.

“Alright, baby girl. Go back with Christine and get everything you need in order. I have arranged transportation for you two. The USS Mauser will be passing by New Vulcan on their way back to Earth. They will take you back.”

She looked at him and nodded. Christine nodded to the Captain and Commander and helped Carol from her chair. She lead the devastated young woman from the ready room and back to their quarters. Jim slumped back against his mate who had moved to stand behind him. “I think that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do,” he whispered to his mate.

“She will recover, Jim. It will take time but she will recover,” he tried to reassure his upset mate.

“I hope so. I may not have liked the man, but I would never have wanted this to happen.”

“I know,  **Ashayam** . I know and so does she.” They stood there for a few moments lost in thought. After a few minutes they straightened up and went back onto the bridge to resume their shift. Technically they should still be on maternity leave but since Admirals Pike and Archer agreed they were able to go back to light duty. Jim sat in his chair lost in thought. It would be a while yet before they were dispatched back to full duty, but he would take the time and recharge. He sighed and focused back on his work as Ensign Rand came up to him and gave him paperwork to work on. It never ended.

**********

Christine led her girlfriend back to their quarters. She set her down on the chair in their lounge area and went in and started packing for them. She knew that Carol would not really be up to doing anything right now as she was lost in her pain. She also knew her girl had hoped to make up with her father over their fight and now would never be able to do so. Plus on top of it, her house had burned to the ground and lost all her mementos of her father and their time together. Her PADD dinged and she took a look. It was a message from the Captain letting her know that the Mauser would be there in two hours. It gave her enough time to get them packed and to the transporter room to beam over. She looked over at Carol in sadness; she sat there looking lost and forlorn. Her eyes bruised from lack of sleep and pale. She sighed and continued to work on getting them packed.

An hour later she had everything done and managed to get Carol to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes. They would not need to wear their uniforms as they headed back to Earth, so they both were in civilian attire. She had talked to Doctor McCoy to let him know that she would be on leave and was relieved to find out that the Commander had done it for her. She sent a silent blessing out to the command team for all their help. She looked at the chronometer and saw that they needed to be at the transporter room. She grabbed their bags and got Carol moving. They arrived at the transporter room with time to spare and moved to the transporter pad. She nodded to the ensign on duty and he nodded back. She felt the familiar tingle of the transporter beam and soon the transporter room of the Enterprise was replaced with the one of the Mauser. The First Officer of the ship was there to greet them and helped them to get settled in. Through all of this, Christine noted that Carol was barely coherent; she sighed as she knew they had a long road ahead of them.

They settled into their quarters and Christine felt the familiar jerk of the ship accelerating into warp. She watched the stars blur past their window as the ship on silent wings brought them ever closer to their destination and her loves heartbreak.

 

**Vulcan translation:**

Ashayam - beloved


	30. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.
> 
> **Note** Beta'd by Fairhaven74, if you haven't read her works; then you must be living under a rock.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight** \- Back at it Again

Back on Excalbia, Yernak smiled in anticipation; he had two new test subjects. He would continue with the grand experiment. His operatives were keeping him abreast of what Starfleet was doing and he knew that they had cracked what he had done for causing a male's body to naturally grow a fully functional permanent womb. He looked over the information on his two new subjects, a Human and a Klingon. They would make fine additions to the species he was creating, Bastans. Just because his originals had escaped didn’t mean that he couldn’t continue. He had already made the necessary changes to them. Despite the Human’s idea to the contrary, he was indeed a submissive.

The clone that they had created and sent in his place had worked out nicely. No one was the wiser and the fire had taken care of all the evidence left behind when the clone had stopped functioning. With the supposed death of this human, no one will come looking for him. He had done the same for the Klingon as well; except he made sure that this one had died when the ship that attacked the Enterprise was destroyed. He had been angry to hear of the attempted assassination of his prized experiments. Maybe he would need to cause issues so they would stay out things. He would not lose this set of subjects. He was still watching and waiting for the right time to strike in order to recapture his previous subjects and their offspring.

He already had a class M planet selected that did not have any previous sentient life forms that needed to be removed. It would be a perfect setting for his experiments and he had it all set up for when he was able to get them there. He had already completed the modifications on the two new subjects so now all he had to do was throw the submissive into heat and they would take care of the rest. He and his brethren had already created an airborne aphrodisiac that will keep them in heat long enough for the submissive to conceive. He sat back in satisfaction. He had new contacts that provided what was needed, materials that they could not created and test subjects and all for a few measly minerals to sell.

He got up and decided that it was time to check on their experiments. They should be waking up soon and he couldn’t wait to see their faces when they learned that they would be no rescue or hope of escape. Some would call what he was doing evil but really, what he learned from the previous experiment was that there was truly no good or evil. It was all a matter of perception of the people and their views on another’s actions. Their preconceived notions of good and evil. He stopped before the door of the rooms set up for the new Bastans soon to be mated pair, he undid the new complicated locking mechanism and entered. He stood in the shadows and waited for them to wake.

**********

Admiral Alexander Marcus groaned in pain as the world around him grew brighter. He blinked open his eyes as awareness returned and promptly closed them again in pain. Oh it was too bright! After a few minutes he tried again. He was able to hold them open but in a squint. He turned his head left then right noticing that he was in a room on a bed and it wasn’t his. He lifted his hands and rubbed his temples. Slowly he made his way to a sitting position. Where the hell was he. He felt weird and heavy around his waist. The muscles sore and feeling like someone had taken a mixer to them. He noticed that there was another man in the room with him. He stepped forward out of the shadows near a door he hadn’t noticed before. “Where am I?” he demanded.

Before the strange man could speak, a moan from the other occupant of the room was heard. The man sat up to reveal a Klingon. Admiral Marcus’s lip curled in disgust. Lovely a stupid Klingon who would be far too stupid to figure out what was going on. The Klingon looked around and noticed the two other men, “nuqDaq? qatlh Human filth naDev?”

Admiral Marcus rolled his eyes at the Klingon, idiot. That was what he was, an idiot. He knew Klingon, it wouldn’t do for an Admiral not to know some if not most of the languages of the species they had to deal with. “I already asked him that you fool.”

“bIjatlh SoH nojtaHghach swine. quvvam tu',” the Klingon growled at him.

Marcus puffed up with indignation, “How dare you!”

Yernak smirked at the interaction, he knew that the Admiral would have a difficult time being the submissive but once the Klingon proved himself and bred him, that more than likely would change. Nor did he think this Klingon would tolerate any insubordination of his submissive. The Admiral was not an imposing man, being he was only of average height for a human so he was smaller than his soon to be mate. “You too are here to take part in a grand experiment, as it were.”

Marcus whipped his head around to face the unknown man before them. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. This sound too familiar, then it hit him, “Yarnek!”

“Yes, Admiral. Well done. I want to introduce you to your new mate. Divork. He was here before to liberate the others. I and my colleagues decided that you too would be perfect for continuing our grand experiment.”

“The Federation will notice me missing and come for me,” Marcus growled at him.

“I’m afraid that that will not be happening.”

“What?”

“We created clones that have conveniently died, so to both your people you are dead. There will be no rescue. Could not have you leaving and delaying the experiment.”

“No,” Marcus gasped out in horror.

“Well, gentlemen, I must go. I will let you get to your mating.”

“ **not ngagh jIH Human!** ” Divork shouted.

“I’m afraid that I am leaving you with little choice. Enjoy your mate, Divork. And you, Admiral. Enjoy your dominant,” with those words, he departed.

Marcus sat there frozen in horror with what he learned. He was the submissive and was being mated whether he wanted to or not; to a Klingon. He sat frozen for a few minutes longer before he noticed his body felt strange. It was hot suddenly in the room and too his shock his ass was leaking some sort of fluid. He looked over to see the Klingon sniffing the air before he looked at him with a feral expression. For some reason that look sent a shiver of lust down his back instead of horror.

Divork was shocked at how delicious the human smelled. He stood from the bed he had been sitting on. Stalking over to the sweet smelling human, he pounced. Marcus caught unaware, cried out in surprise. He lay panting beneath the male pinning him to the bed. With each pant he unknowingly breathed in the aphrodisiac that was being pumped into their room. He felt his body growing pliant under the larger male. Divork leaned down and started sniffing him, “ **SoHvaD He' vaj quv loQ mate.** ”

Marcus shuddered as his breath caressed his neck, he felt his cock thicken in arousal. He moaned as his mind became clouded with lust. Divork growled at the sounds his mate was making, he started to rip his mates clothes off to get at the body beneath, “ **mate. SoHvaD tlhap 'ej SoH chaw'nIS ghaH puq.  swell SoH je puq.** ”

Marcus shuddered at his words, for some reason he found them arousing instead of repulsive. What was wrong with him! Divork started licking his neck as he continued to talk to him, “ **SoH Suq tIn: reH vaj 'ej round je puqwI'.** ” Marcus mewled at the feeling of the man's tongue and his arousing words. He sobbed out at the feelings Divork was stirring in his body. He felt himself slip further into the haze of lust that had overcome them until he could think of nothing other than their mating.

Unbeknownst to the two mating men, they were being watched by their captors. Yernak smirked as Marcus and Divork gave in to the aphrodisiac that was being pumped into their room. Soon, he thought, soon and this will succeed. He will have his new species and he will see his grand experiment to its successful end. Now all he needed to do was figure out how to get his originals back and keep them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon translation:  
> nuqDaq? qatlh Human filth naDev? - Where am I? Why is that human filth here?  
> bIjatlh SoH nojtaHghach swine. quvvam tu'. - Shut up you filthy swine. You are not worthy of my notice.  
> not ngagh jIH Human! - I will not mate with a human!  
> SoHvaD He' vaj quv loQ mate. - You smell so sweet my little mate.  
> mate. SoHvaD tlhap 'ej SoH chaw'nIS ghaH puq. swell SoH je puq. - My mate. I will take you and fill you with my seed. You will swell with our offspring.  
> SoH Suq tIn: reH vaj 'ej round je puqwI'. - You will get so big and round with my children.
> 
> ***Note*** So am leaving things where they stand for right now, a cliffhanger. There might or might not be a four in this series. Taking a hiatus as this last one was not going my way. My muse kept going in and out, so until my Star Trek muse has returned I will not be working on the fourth installment of this series. Keep an eye out in the future it may happen, working on another story and don’t want too many pans on the fire as I am also working on a original fiction. Peace out my lovelies and as always, a great big thank you to the awesome and fabulous Fairhaven74!


End file.
